


Игра в свидания

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сорокадвухлетний мужчина, в разводе и давно ни с кем не встречавшийся, начинает строить отношения с самым сложным человеком в Лондоне. Конечно же, все идет как по маслу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dating Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587833) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



> Бета: Тигра  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Оригинал:

**Глава 1. Ноябрь две тысячи восьмого.**

_Вторник, 11 ноября 2008_

‒ Для столь занятого детектива-инспектора у тебя нашлось на удивление много времени для такого количества смс, – раздался в трубке знакомый голос.

Лестрад едва не пролил чай на клавиатуру.

– Кто это? – счастливо спросил он.

– Грегори, двадцать семь сообщений? В самом деле?

– Это я еще нежно тебя приучаю к своим привычкам. Все в порядке?

– Да. У тебя?

– Ну, я провел девять часов на морозе в компании твоего брата. После шести часов у него иссякло воображение придумывать, как бы еще оригинально называть меня идиотом, – сухо сказал Лестрад, которого задели некоторые из выпадов Шерлока. – Да, и еще он сообщил пятнадцати копам и криминалистам, что секс, который был у меня в выходные, притупил мои и без того не блестящие мозги. Я едва удержался от искушения стереть ухмылку с его лица и сказать, кем был мой партнер.

– Спасибо, – с чувством ответил Майкрофт.

– Я не сделал этого исключительно из чувства самосохранения: я вижусь с ним чаще, чем ты, и он превратил бы мою жизнь в ад.

– Все так плохо?

– Можно подумать, ты его не знаешь, – отозвался Лестрад, но при этом он улыбался, потому что не был до этого уверен, позвонит ли ему Майкрофт.

– Я поговорю с ним, – Лестрад услышал едва различимый вздох и не сказанное, но явно подразумеваемое «снова».

– Не стоит. Я отозвал его в сторону и попытался шантажировать.

– Воззваниями к его чувству такта или лишением новых дел?

– И тем, и другим. Я непритязательный человек, мне не надо много для счастья, – пошутил Лестрад.

– Грегори, мне очень жаль. Полагаю, я не до конца продумал последствия, к которым приведет моя просьба…

– Я знаю, – спокойно перебил его Лестрад. – Но я ни о чем не жалею. Помимо того, что Шерлок быстрее нас докапывается до правды, даже с учетом того, что доказательства для суда все равно приходится собирать мне, я получил дополнительный бонус – непреодолимую симпатию к мужчинам с зонтами.

– Рад слышать, – секунду спустя ответил Майкрофт.

Предвзятому Лестраду показалось, что и впрямь был рад.

– Думаю, во многом проблема в том, что на нас обоих сказывается дело бездомных, только по-разному. В отличие от нас, простых смертных, – и нет, тебя я к их числу не отношу, – Шерлок не привык проигрывать. Не могу сказать, что мне самому это нравится, но это дело… В предварительном отчете криминалистов сказано, что обнаруженные вчера части тела притащили туда крысы. Та местность ими кишмя кишит, мне самому следовало об это догадаться. Лис там тоже хватает… ты не  ешь, нет? – спохватился Лестрад.

– К счастью, нет. Собственно, поэтому я  звоню – хотел узнать, сможешь ли ты со мной поужинать.

– С удовольствием. Но только через час или около того.

– Машина будет ждать тебя в самом начале Монк-стрит с восьми тридцати.

– Майкрофт, там нельзя парковаться…

– Иногда мне бывает необходимо использовать дипломатические номера, – без запинки ответил Майкрофт.

– Какой страны? – с живым интересом уточнил Лестрад.

– Разных.

– В зависимости от того, какая из них тебя разозлила?

– Без комментариев.

– Не удивлен, – улыбнулся Лестрад. – Увидимся позже. Обещаю, что не буду разговаривать за ужином о работе.

– Думаю, я бы это пережил.

Лестрад был готов побиться об заклад, что Майкрофт тоже улыбался.

Лестрад, у которого появился вдохновляющий стимул, закончил бумажную работу в рекордно короткое время. Он уже собирался выйти из кабинета, когда раздался телефонный звонок.

Пока детектив-констебль Вандурагала вез их к месту преступления, Лестрад набрал сообщение Майкрофту: «прости мертвец надо разобраться т.к. сержант сачкует завтра да? Г.»

«Я могу время от времени слать сообщения, но отказываюсь мириться с подобным. Немного пунктуации тебе не повредит. Да, до завтра. Майкрофт».

«Есть сигнал[1]».

«?»

«Ты хотел написать WTF[2]? Г.»

«Хотел бы я встретиться с человеком, который сказал, что у тебя хорошее чувство юмора. Майкрофт».

– Сэр, приехали.

Вандурагала был переведен в отдел убийств из обычных констеблей всего неделю назад и еще не научился скрывать свой нетерпеливый интерес к новой работе. Лестрад вздохнул, написал: «Труба зовет. Г.» и убрал телефон. Его ждала долгая ночь.

_Среда, 12 ноября_

У Лестрада упало сердце, когда он увидел голосовое сообщение от Майкрофта.

«Прошу прощения, Грегори, но я буду недоступен по крайней мере четыре дня, возможно, дольше. Увидимся в воскресенье? Пиши, если будет необходимо. Майкрофт».

Улыбнувшись, Лестрад написал: «До воскресенья. Будь осторожен».

Ответ пришел пару часов спустя: «Я не оперативник. Майкрофт».

«Ты еще скажи, что у тебя нет ‘Астона Мартина’. Г.»

 

_Воскресенье, 16 ноября_

«Судя по всему, я буду недоступен дольше, чем предполагал. Я рассчитываю увидеть тебя в среду днем. Надеюсь, твое дело продвигается успешно. Майкрофт Холмс».

Лестрад три раза прослушал это голосовое сообщение. Майкрофт казался… было нелепо так думать, но он казался подавленным. Нелепо не нелепо, но он назвал свое полное имя, как будто Грег мог его забыть. «Нелепо», снова мысленно повторил Лестрад. Тем не менее не в силах избавиться от чувства, что что-то не так, он написал Майкрофту сообщение, в котором не было необходимости: «Если тебе интересно, я не убил Шерлока. Он в завязке и несказанно счастлив, работая в морге. Не спрашивай, что он там делает – я очень не хочу это выяснять. С моим убийством почти покончено, кроме, разве что, бесконечной бумажной возни. В среду я должен быть в суде, но освобожусь после пяти. Г.»

«Не надевай в суд этот синий галстук, на нем пятно. До среды. Майкрофт».

Лестрад состроил гримасу, покачал головой и опустил взгляд: если Майкрофт прав… Черт, он был прав. Лестрад плюнул на платок и попытался оттереть пятно, но у него ничего не получилось.

Только спустя пару часов он задался вопросом, как Майкрофт узнал, какой на нем галстук.

«Ты опять следишь за Ш.? Г.»

«Учитывая, что важную информацию о его здоровье я узнаю от тебя, – конечно. Майкрофт».

«Когда я в следующий раз буду с Ш., мне помахать в ближайшую камеру наблюдения? Г.»

«Хотя это было бы, безусловно, приятно, но не стоит. Иначе Монепенни умрет от восторга. Майкрофт».

«Должно быть, качество картинки было очень хорошим, раз ты разглядел пятно на моем галстуке. Г.»

«В тот момент – да. К сожалению, дело обстоит не так хорошо, когда приходится полагаться лишь на обычные камеры наблюдения, поэтому проверяй свои галстуки. Майкрофт.»

«Я как раз собирался послать тебе смайлик. Г.»

«Спасибо за то, что удержался от искушения. Боюсь, я какое-то время буду недоступен. Ты не рассматривал возможность обратиться к эксперту по паразитам? К тому, кто специализируется на миграции и поведении крыс. Майкрофт».

 

_Понедельник, 18 ноября_

«Обожаю умных мужчин ‒ кроме Шерлока, конечно. А еще я становлюсь экспертом по крысам. Больше никогда не буду есть в Лондоне вне дома. Г.»

 

_Вторник, 19 ноября_

«Рад, что помогло. Пт. + долгие выхи? М.»

Грег обеспокоенно уставился на сообщение, и лишь позже здравый смысл подсказал ему, что Майкрофт, должно быть, страшно спешил.

«Конечно. Грег».

 

_Пятница, 22 ноября_

Лестрад чувствовал себя до смешного виноватым, второй раз за две недели беря положенные ему выходные, да еще и субботу с воскресеньем, но это не приглушило его нетерпеливого возбуждения. Он быстро поменял постельное белье и убрался в квартире. Ну, по крайней мере, в тех местах, что были на виду. Закончив с этим, он проверил, заряжен ли его телефон, и вышел из дома, чтобы погулять по Лондону, пока не освободится Майкрофт. Альтернативой прогулки было слоняться по квартире как чахнущий от любви подросток.

На улице было дождливо и пасмурно, так что находиться там было не очень приятно, и Грег решил сходить в Собор Святого Павла, чтобы в очередной раз полюбоваться Геометрической лестницей ‒ ему никогда не надоедало зрелище почти бесконечной спирали, уходящей вверх.

Выйдя из метро, он направился к центральному входу в Собор и через пару минут с изумлением увидел знакомую фигуру, идущую ему на встречу, покачивая зонтом.

Лестрад широко улыбнулся, но тут же стер с лица улыбку, засомневавшись в ее уместности.

‒ Что-то не так? ‒ с явным беспокойством спросил Майкрофт.

‒ Нет, конечно, нет. Просто я не уверен, могу ли я показывать, что знаком с тобой, при посторонних.

‒ Стыдно показываться со мной на людях?

‒ Из нас двоих шутником полагается быть мне. Я имел в виду, не повредит ли это твой работе?

Суровое выражение лица Майкрофта тут же сменилось вполне очаровательной улыбкой.

‒ Сколько раз повторять? Я не являюсь и никогда не был оперативником. И поэтому ты можешь общаться со мной, где захочешь и когда захочешь.

‒ Это мое желание быстро тает. Что ты делаешь так далеко от Уайтхолла, да еще с таким похоронным видом?

‒ Я и в самом деле был на похоронах.

‒ Черт бы побрал мой длинный язык! Прости, пожалуйста.

‒ Боже правый, не стоит извиняться, ‒ жизнерадостно отозвался Майкрофт. ‒ Он был отвратительным человеком. И лишь ради соблюдения приличий ‒ и еще потому, что я наверняка запутался бы в собственных ногах, ‒ я не станцевал тарантеллу на его гробу. Большинство из присутствующих на похоронах явились ради того, чтобы убедится, что он мертв.

‒ Так ты имеешь в виду… ‒ начал было Лестрад, вспомнив увиденный краем глаза сюжет новостей, и осекся.

‒ Забудь о нем. Меня больше интересует, что здесь делаешь ты.

‒ Собирался изображать из себя туриста, пока ты не освободишься. Тебе надо возвращаться на работу?

‒ Не хочу сглазить, но нет. В пятницу после обеда все обычно тихо, потому что многие политики возвращаются в свои избирательные округа… если только не придумают веского предлога, чтобы не ехать туда.

‒ Цинично.

‒ Да, вероятно.

‒ Ты водишься не с той компаний, ‒ весело отозвался Лестрад. ‒ Вот я, по крайней мере, общаюсь только с опасными убийцами. Сможешь провести со мной выходные?

Майкрофт не представлял, сможет ли он когда-нибудь привыкнуть к такой эмоциональной открытости  Грегори.

‒ Да, ‒ быстро ответил он.

‒ Отлично! Идем. Я знаю, тебе это понравится так же, как и мне.

У Майкрофта упало сердце.

‒ Куда мы идем? ‒ поинтересовался он, следуя за Лестрадом.

‒ В Собор Святого Павла. На экскурсию.

‒ На экскурсию?

‒ Для туристов.

Это мало что объясняло, но Майкрофт, занятый своими мыслями, не стал уточнять.

‒ Могу я спросить, зачем? ‒ вместо этого полюбопытствовал он.

‒ Ты когда-нибудь был на экскурсии?

Майкрофт удержался и не выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову.

‒ Я посещал различные мероприятия… и службы, подобные сегодняшней, но экскурсии как таковые ‒ нет.

‒ Ты все поймешь, когда мы будем на месте. Эту лестницу нельзя увидеть, если ты не в составе экскурсионной группы.

Майкрофт обреченно покорился судьбе и распрощался с надеждой на обед. И на секс, поскольку похороны всегда вызывали у него возбуждение даже без перспективы встречи с Грегори. Вместо этого ему придется идти в Собор Святого Павла, чтобы посмотреть в толпе туристов какую-то лестницу. Однако, глядя на оживленного Грегори, Майкрофт готов был признать, что все было не так уж плохо. Кроме того, если Майкрофт не растерял вдруг свои дедуктивные способности, секс у него все-таки будет, только позже. Грегори был рад видеть его, и это было приятно, хотя Майкрофт и убеждал себя неохотно в том, что чем дольше продлится их знакомство, тем меньше в Грегори останется добрых чувств к нему.

‒ Я должен был сперва спросить, ‒ сказал вдруг Лестрад. ‒ Чего бы ты сам хотел?

Майкрофт, вспомнив, что обещал говорить правду, сказал с видом воплощенной добродетели:

‒ Секса.

Лестрад едва не споткнулся, услышав это.

‒ Хорошо. Экскурсия может подождать.

Майкрофт, который готов был проявить щедрость в честь своей победы, сказал:

‒ Думаю, я смогу организовать просмотр лестницы только для нас двоих.

Лестрад одобрительно просиял и взял его под руку.

С кем-то другим Майкрофт поехал бы в гостиницу, но с Грегори это казалось чересчур холодным и деловым вариантом.

‒ Я бы предложил пойти ко мне, но я не уверен, что уже переехал. Я не следил за этим вопросом последние пару дней.

‒ Ты покупаешь новый дом? ‒ спросил Лестрад, когда возле него остановилась черная машина.

‒ Нет, ‒ ответил Майкрофт, жестом попросив Грегори сесть первым. ‒ Я редко живу в одном месте больше пары месяцев. Поэтому я вкладываю в понятие «дом» несколько иное значение, чем остальные. Для меня это просто подходящее место жительства, предоставленное Вестминстером и Уайтхоллом, где я  сплю и иногда работаю. И не более.

‒ Тогда едем ко мне.

Лестрад с трудом сдержался, чтобы не обнять Майкрофта. Он хотел бы встретиться с человеком ‒ а скорее всего, и не с одним, учитывая глубину эмоциональной травмы Майкрофта, ‒ который так ранил того настолько, что он отказывался привязываться к кому-либо и чему-либо. У Майкрофта не было ни нормальных человеческих отношений с кем-то, кроме Шерлока, ни даже дома. И все же он позволял Лестраду дразнить себя, расспрашивать, изучать и просто находиться рядом. Даже больше ‒ Майкрофт был рад видеть Лестрада… и, судя по его раздевающему взгляду, он планировал не только смотреть на него. Что, разумеется, тоже было приятной перспективой.

‒ Хорошо, что тебе удалось освободиться, ‒ сказал Лестрад, нарушая воцарившуюся в машине тишину.

‒ Я тоже этому рад, ‒ секунду спустя ответил Майкрофт и слегка пододвинулся к Лестраду, прислонившись своим бедром к его.

Лестрад улыбнулся ‒ просто так, чувствуя себя невероятно счастливым, и повернулся к Майкрофту, чье серьезное выражение лица тут же сменилось широкой и искренней улыбкой.

За полмили до его квартиры Лестрад сказал, вспомнив кое о чем:

‒ Не возражаешь, если мы остановимся у «Уэйтроуз»? Это супермаркет, ‒ добавил он, поняв, что это название ничего не говорило Майкрофту. ‒  Мне надо купить еду… и другие нужные вещи.

Он не стал говорить открыто из-за водителя ‒ женщины, которую он раньше не видел и которая обладала тем же умением, что и Дэвид, быть незаметной.

Майкрофт мгновенно понял, что он имел в виду.

‒ Будем надеяться, что в этот раз нам с ними повезет больше, ‒ пробормотал он.

‒ Не напоминай, ‒ простонал Лестрад. ‒ Если хочешь, можешь пойти сразу в квартиру. Я так понимаю, запасной ключ, который я дал Дэвиду, у тебя?

‒ Да. Но я могу пойти с тобой.

Лестрад похлопал его по ноге и понял, что брюки Майкрофта были сшиты из потрясающе качественной ткани, которая даже близко не напоминала костюм самого Лестрада, который был куплен для походов в суд и на похороны.

Они припарковались на маленькой стоянке позади магазина, и Лестрад спросил:

‒ Ты когда-нибудь был в супермаркете?

‒ Не припоминаю такого.

‒ Абсолютная память начала тебя подводить?

Прищурившись, Майкрофт смерил его взглядом и сдался.

‒ Нет, ‒ неохотно признался он.

‒ Тогда это может быть весело. Что насчет твоей охраны?

‒ Они будут поблизости. Если не возражаешь, один из них отправится в твою квартиру.

‒ Они уже там, да? ‒ сообразил Лестрад.

‒ Эм-м-м… да. Я бы попросил прощения, но…

‒ Это для твой безопасности, и я не жалуюсь, ‒ пожал плечами Лестрад. ‒ Идем, самое время показать тебе, как живут обычные люди.

* * *

Лестрад, не переставая улыбаться, любовался на обтянутый сшитыми на заказ брюками зад Майкрофта, пока они выкладывали на ленту кассы все, что успели набрать в тележку. Он плохо представлял, чем были некоторые из этих товаров, но Майкрофту явно понравилось ходить по магазину. И хотя все, что они собирались купить, било по карману Лестрада, он готов был отдать деньги, скопленные на ремонт кухни, только чтобы Майкрофт был счастлив.

‒ Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что люди по доброй воле едят сырные палочки, ‒ сказал Майкрофт. ‒ И это не говоря еще о таком извращении, как…

‒ Ты это уже говорил. Да, обычаи нашего народа древние и странные. Нет, просто постой там, как статуя самому себе, я сам все сложу. ‒ Лестрад не возлагал особых надежд на способности Майкрофта в области упаковки покупок. ‒ Я заплачу, ‒ сказал парой минут позже.

‒ Я собирался пойти с тобой в ресторан.  Меньшее, что я могу сделать, ‒ заплатить за эту мелочь, ‒  заявил Майкрофт, который, в отличие от королевы, не только носил в кошельке наличные деньги, но еще и немалое их количество.

По прикидкам Лестрада они потратили в магазине примерно его месячный бюджет на еду.

‒ Мелочь?

Майкрофт отмахнулся от него и взялся за тележку так, словно делал это тысячу раз.

* * *

Оставив Майкрофта в квартире разбирать уже принесенные покупки, Лестрад пошел  в машину за последними пакетами, кивнув на обратном пути охраннику. Дверь за собой он закрыл, навалившись на нее всем телом, поскольку его руки были заняты тремя полиэтиленовыми пакетами, ручки которых переплелись и так врезались в ладони, что это грозило ампутацией. Но Лестрад тут же забыл об этом маленьком неудобстве, стоило Майкрофту подойти к нему, положить руку на затылок и поцеловать.

Лестрад не мог ничего сделать, только ответить на поцелуй, но все же спустя какое-то время он протестующее замычал. Майкрофт отстранился немного, лизнул нижнюю губу Лестрада и спросил:

‒ Все в порядке?

‒ Будет, как только я смогу к тебе прикоснуться. Ручки пакетов запутались, и я не могу снять их с пальцев.

Операция «освобождение Грегори» была далека от эротичной, но в итоге кухня, гостиная и пол по пути к спальне оказались усеяны не только покупками, но и пальто, рубашкой и джинсами Лестрада, а также пальто и ботинками Майкрофта.

‒ Ты что, не знаешь, что такое чертова «молния»? ‒ раздраженно прорычал Лестрад, неловко расстегивая пуговицы на ширинке Майкрофта.

‒ Предвкушение ‒ часть удовольствия.

‒ Ни черта подобного. Если ты забыл об этом, я тебе напомню, ‒ отозвался Лестрад и, стащив с кровати подушку, опустился на колени перед Майкрофтом.

* * *

Лестрад проснулся под звук дождя, бьющего по стеклу, когда пятничная ночь плавно перетекала в субботу. В комнате было тепло, почти жарко ‒ он забыл отключить отопление. Да и от Майкрофта, который прижимался к нему сзади, собственнически положив на него руку и сопя в затылок, жар шел, как от печки.

Кто бы мог представить, довольно подумал Лестрад, что Майкрофт Холмс втайне обожал обниматься. И он снова уснул с улыбкой на губах.

 

_Суббота, 23 ноября_

‒ Хорошо спал? ‒ спросил Лестрад, почувствовав, как зашевелился Майкрофт, просыпаясь.

‒ М-м-м… Можешь сразу сказать: «Я же тебе говорил» и покончить с этим.

‒ Нет уж, пока твоя рука лежит там, где сейчас.

‒ Мудрое решение, ‒ пробормотал Майкрофт и потерся носом о шею Лестрада, отчего у того побежали мурашки. ‒ И да. В смысле, я хорошо спал. У тебя на удивление удобная кровать.

И он легонько сжал ладонь, лежавшую там, где Лестрад ее всецело одобрял.

‒ Не думаю, что смогу, ‒ печально признался Лестрад.

‒ Слава богу, ‒ ответил Майкрофт, поцеловав его в шею. ‒ Я думал, мне первому придется сказать это.

Лестрад весело фыркнул  и медленно потянулся.

‒ Умираю с голода. Ты?

‒ Я тоже, ‒ не стал скрывать Майкрофт, перекатившись на спину.

 

_Воскресенье, 24 ноября_

Лежавший поперек разворошенной кровати Лестрад улыбнулся, глядя в потолок, и провел костяшками пальцев по бедру Майкрофта.

‒ Ты был прав, ‒ сказал он через пару минут, ‒ это как езда на велосипеде.

‒  М-м-м… я никогда не катался на велосипеде

Лестрад хмыкнул, повернулся на бок и поцеловал Майкрофта в районе солнечного сплетения, уже зная, что тот не в силах противостоять подобной атаке.

– У меня нет сил, – сказал Майкрофт, чьи мускулы уже начали подрагивать.

– Угу.

Лестрад лизнул изгиб живота Майкрофта и продолжил целовать его вдоль сбегающей вниз полоски волос.

– Я знал, что окажусь прав, – сообщил он спустя пару минут.

– Почему у меня такое предчувствие, что я еще не раз это услышу? – более хриплым, чем обычно, голосом, откликнулся Майкрофт.

– Ты еще разговариваешь полными предложениями, – пожаловался Лестрад.

В ответ Майкрофт одним стремительным движением поменялся с ним местами и сказал с улыбкой, глядя в удивленные карие глаза:

– Ты тоже.

– Тебе надо побриться, – заметил Лестрад и резко втянул в себя воздух, когда щетина царапнула внутреннюю поверхность его бедра.

Майкрофт поставил на этом месте засос и скользнул губами ниже, отчего Лестрад невольно заерзал и застонал. Дойдя до его мошонки, Майкрофт поочередно втянул в рот яички, лизнул их и спустился еще ниже. Лестрад застонал еще громче и временно лишился способности говорить связно.

* * *

Только когда Майкрофт одевался к ужину, он нашел время оглядеться. В квартире мало что изменилось за то время, что они с Грегори не виделись, разве что на окнах появились жалюзи, эффективно блокирующие свет. И, конечно, была переделана ванная комната. Учитывая размер зарплаты Грегори, возмещение за ипотеку было довольно высоким. Впрочем, дети обходились еще дороже.

Майкрофт надел позаимствованные у Лестрада носки и еще раз осмотрелся: нигде не было ни одной фотографии ребенка.

– Что-то ты мрачно выглядишь, – заметил Лестрад, выходя из ванной и вытирая на ходу волосы.

– Да? – риторически спросил Майкрофт и не стал развивать эту тему. – Я собирался повести тебя в ресторан, – сказал он позже, за завтраком, который смело можно было назвать ранним обедом.

– Да, но в итоге мы провели время гораздо лучше, – без тени сомнения отозвался Лестрад.

– Мы почти не вылезали из кровати.

– И?

– Тоже верно, – признал Майкрофт и печально проводил взглядом последний сэндвич с беконом, который Лестрад отправил в рот.

‒ Даже не надейся, ‒ беззлобно предупредил его Лестрад и улыбнулся. ‒ Я на тебя плохо влияю, верно?

‒ Просто ужасно. Могу я сделать еще?

‒ Мой дом ‒ твой дом, и все такое, ‒ ответил Лестрад и махнул рукой, показывая на кухню.

Майкрофт пошел туда, и через минуту Лестрад последовал за ним. Он не ожидал, что Майкрофт так быстро освоится в его менее чем роскошном доме.

‒ Чем ты обычно занимаешься в выходные? ‒ спросил Майкрофт и перевернул на сковородке шкворчавший бекон так, как будто делал это всю жизнь.

‒ По большей части работаю, ‒ сказал Лестрад, нарезая хлеб. ‒ А ты?

‒ Тоже.

‒ По-моему, это печально, тебе не кажется? Хуже того, мне это, как правило, нравится. Опять с соусом?

‒ Давай, бей лежачего, ‒ проворчал Майкрофт, полюбивший коричневый соус, с которым обычные люди делали сэндвичи с беконом и ели жареную картошку.

‒ Как насчет хобби?

Майкрофт едва заметно, но весело улыбнулся.

‒ Ты убежден, что я втайне люблю вязать, да? Нет, у меня нет хобби.

‒ Но ты же смотришь фильмы с Бэзилом Рэтбоуном, где тот сражается на шпагах.

‒ Вряд ли это можно назвать хобби.

‒ А чем ты увлекался в детстве?

‒ В детстве я присматривал за Шерлоком. В девять я начал самостоятельно изучать латынь, ‒ чуть поразмыслив, добавил Майкрофт. ‒ Это считается?

‒ Нет. Хобби ‒ это что-то совершенно бессмысленное.

‒ Ну, тогда присмотр за Шерлоком вполне попадает  в эту категорию.

Лестрад цепко посмотрел на Майкрофта, но ничего не сказал. Очевидно, того задело брошенное Лестрадом в пятницу обвинение, но он не стал развивать эту тему.

‒ Спорт?

В ответ Майкрофт молча, но выразительно посмотрел на него.

‒ Глупый вопрос, ‒ сказал Лестрад. ‒ Так что, ты не собирал марки, не наблюдал за поездами? Даже не устраивал концерты, воображая, что играешь на гитаре?

‒ Воображая?.. Нет. Я играл на пианино. Однако моей игре не хватало чувств. Настоящий музыкант в нашей семье – Шерлок.

Майкрофт выложил бекон на бумажное полотенце и аккуратно промокнул лишний жир. Лестрад воспользовался этим, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на него

‒ Кто сказал, что твоей игре не хватает чувств? ‒ спросил он как бы между прочим.

‒ Мой преподаватель. Он сказал, что технически я очень хорош, но абсолютно безэмоционален, у меня бездушная игра.

‒ Сколько тебе тогда было? ‒ спросил Лестрад после паузы, когда снова обрел дар речи.

‒ Четырнадцать. Конечно же, он был прав.

‒ Ты хотел стать профессиональным музыкантом?

‒ Боже, нет. Просто до этого мне не приходило в голову, что я не смогу стать превосходным пианистом.

‒ Средние способности ‒ это не оскорбление, знаешь ли, ‒ сказал Лестрад и, сделав вид, что потянулся за бутылкой соуса, приобнял Майкрофта, якобы опираясь на него.

‒ Только не в нашем доме, ‒ легко ответил Майкрофт, слегка расслабляясь в объятиях Грега. – А как насчет твоих хобби? Помимо воровства фруктов.

– У меня есть время, чтобы придумать что-нибудь невероятно интересное? – спросил Лестрад, когда они уселись за стол.

– Правды будет недостаточно?

– У меня тоже не было хобби. Но, в отличие от тебя, в свободное время я не занимался ничем полезным.

Заметив пристальный и, казалось, видевший его насквозь взгляд голубых глаз, словно пригвоздивший его к месту, Лестрад решил, что из Майкрофта вышел бы отличный специалист по допросам.

– Что? – стараясь не ерзать, спросил Лестрад

– Я только что понял: я, по непонятным мне самому причинам, пообещал говорить тебе правду, какой бы неудобной она ни была, однако ты такого не  обещал.

– Сам виноват, что не попросил меня об этом, – жизнерадостно отозвался Лестрад. – Но я все равно тоже собирался говорить тебе правду, только не самую постыдную.

Майкрофт задумчиво доел свой сэндвич и поинтересовался:

– Что такого постыдного ты не хочешь мне рассказывать?

– Что я практически ботаник, – почесав нос, признался Лестрад.

– Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я ужаснулся или чтобы не поверил в это?

– Чтобы ты поразился, – решил Лестрад. – Если хочешь знать, я пробовал проникнуть в каждый тоннель Лондона.

– В метро?

– Это-то элементарно, – фыркнул Лестрад. – Нет, под Лондоном полно других тоннелей. В том числе под Уайтхоллом.

– Прекрати пытаться выудить из меня информацию, – сказал Майкрофт и облизнул палец, что мгновенно отвлекло Лестрада.

– Все равно стоило попробовать.

– Интересное хобби, особенно для ребенка.

Лестрад пожал плечами и, избегая встречаться с Майкрофтом взглядом, сменил тему. Майкрофт сделал глоток холодного чая и притворился, что ничего не заметил.

– У тебя нигде не стоит ни одной фотографии, – сказал Майкрофт, когда вялый энтузиазм Лестрада, рассуждавшего о погоде, окончательно иссяк.

– Я паршивый фотограф… к тому же у меня нет семьи.

Поколебавшись, Майкрофт спросил:

– С твоим ребенком все в порядке?

– С кем?

– С твоим ребенком. Когда ты был на острове, твоя жена написала тебе, что она беременна.

– Да, написала. Но ты-то откуда об этом узнал? Шерлок! – секунду спустя сообразил Лестрад. – Он так и не смог постичь понятие «личная жизнь».

– Хм, в общем-то, да.

– Ты не читал письмо Джулии?

– Нет.

Судя по тону, Майкрофт ждал, что Лестрад ему безоговорочно поверит.

‒ Жаль. Если бы прочитал, знал бы, что она написала об этом, только чтобы узнать, сможем ли мы ускорить развод. Она хотела снова выйти замуж до того, как станет размером с дом. Хотя она, конечно, не так выразилась.

‒ Ребенок не от тебя?

‒ Нет, и никак не мог быть моим… Подожди-ка, ты думал, что он мой?

‒ Шерлок сказал мне лишь о беременности твоей жены. Впрочем, я не дал ему возможности дочитать письмо, адресованное не ему. Что может служить доказательством того, что добродетель сама по себе далеко не всегда является наградой, как принято считать.

Лестрад не в первый раз пожалел, что не мог определять, что скрывалось за бесстрастным выражением лица Майкрофта… если вообще скрывалось.

‒ Ты поддался благородному порыву, когда отшил меня?

‒ Я знаю, что пообещал говорить правду, ‒ вздохнул Майкрофт, ‒ но обязательно так настойчиво вытягивать ее из меня? В тот момент я не думал благородно о твоем благополучии, мной руководил инстинкт самосохранения. Если бы ребенок был твоим, ты бы взял на себя ответственность за его благополучие и, возможно, даже попытался бы вновь сойтись с женой.

Лестрад не думал, что Майкрофт и в этом случае сдержит слово, и сделал мысленную заметку никогда не брать с него обещания по пустякам.

‒ Да, я бы так и сделал, будь ребенок моим. А так я послал чек и открытку, когда он родился, и на этом мое присутствие в его жизни закончилось. Солнце уже взошло. Не хочешь прогуляться?

* * *

Они только-только начали готовить ужин, когда в дверь позвонили.

‒ Приглядывай за сотейником, хорошо? ‒ сказал Лестрад Майкрофту и пошел открывать дверь.

‒ Шерлок, ‒ без особого энтузиазма приветствовал он незваного гостя и встал в дверях, блокируя доступ в квартиру.

‒ Не собираешься впустить меня?

‒ Ты умираешь?

‒ А если я скажу «да», впустишь?

‒ Нет, ‒ жизнерадостно сообщил Лестрад. ‒ Чего тебе надо?

‒ Работу.

‒ Завтра. Сегодня я занимаюсь личной жизнью.

‒ Сексом, ‒ прищурившись, сказал Шерлок.

‒ И им тоже. Иди отсюда. Увидимся завтра.

‒ Что ты пытаешься от меня скрыть?

– Все, что касается моей личной жизни. Я готов мириться с оскорблениями на работе, но я не собираюсь позволять тебе совать свой нос в то немногое, что у меня еще осталось. Если ты все же попробуешь это сделать, наша совместная работа закончится. Это ясно?

– Не понимаю, из-за чего столько шума, – мрачно сказал Шерлок, сдаваясь. – И если не хочешь комментариев от своей команды, не расстегивай завтра воротник – у тебя на горле царапины  от щетины.

– Я заметил, но все равно спасибо. Я тебе завтра позвоню. В конце концов, если не будет ничего другого, ты всегда можешь заняться делом бездомных, – добавил Лестрад.

Шерлок зашипел, как закипевший чайник, и пошел прочь. Полы его пальто, раздуваемые ветром, эффектно развевались при каждом его шаге.

* * *

– Ты не захотел пригласить его в дом? – мягко спросил Майкрофт.

– Ха-ха-ха. Нет. Он беспокоится не о работе как таковой, а о деле бездомных. Мы оба раздосадованы, но я единственный, кто признаю это вслух. Так много людей пропали без вести и убиты, а мы ни на сантиметр не приблизились к ублюдку, который это сделал. Для него это игра. Вот только люди по-настоящему умирают, и их разделывают, как туши на скотобойне. Вообще, вполне вероятно, что этот тип был или до сих пор работает мясником. Но у нас не хватает людей, чтобы проверить все потенциальные зацепки.

– Хм, я мог бы предоставить тебе людей, но… – начал было Майкрофт, но резко замолк.

– Да? Это было бы отлично.

– Мог бы. Но если я это сделаю, мне придется отозвать их с другого задания. К тому же, это создаст прецедент.

И снова Лестрад не мог сказать по его непроницаемому лицу, о чем он думал.

– В отношениях с полицией?

– В наших отношениях, – прямо сказал Майкорфт, избегая встречаться с Лестрадом взглядом. – Это явно не первый и не последний раз, когда тебе не хватает ресурсов для расследования.

Он, наконец, посмотрел на Грега, и тот увидел, как он напряжен.

– Я об этом не подумал, – честно сказал Лестрад. – Был слишком рад твоему предложению. Черт! Я не хотел ставить тебя в такое положение. Нет – значит, нет.

– Мне самому не следовало упоминать об этом.

– Ничего подобного. Я надеялся, что ты это предложишь – я вдруг вспомнил, как мы встретились, просто не сообразил, чем все может закончиться. Мне придется довольствоваться лишь твоим умом.

– Который в твоем полном распоряжении, если ты считаешь, что тебе может помочь свежий взгляд. Однако я буду признателен, если ты не скажешь об этом Шерлоку. Он весьма собственнически относится к работе с тобой. И к тебе самому, конечно же.

Майкрофт выглядел гораздо более расслабленным, и Лестрад вдруг понял, как обеспокоен он был до этого.

– Не тот Холмс, – сказал он.

– О, я тоже собственник, – мягко сказал Майкрофт таким тоном, что член Лестрада тут же дернулся. – Я просто не так явно это демонстрирую.

– Так и научился нормально играть с другими детьми?

– Не мне судить. Вот ты мне об этом и скажешь, – пробормотал Майкрофт. – Постель?

– Ужин?

– Паста уже пригорела, и ты забыл разогреть плиту для лосося.

– Это ты меня на это уговорил, – отозвался Лестрад, еще не отошедший от страха от того, как легко они едва все разрушили – чем бы это «все» ни было.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

[1]  В оригинале – 5 by 5, при проверке качества связи, например, радиосвязи, этот ответ означает отличный сигнал/слышимость.

[2]  WTF. Нет, это не Зимняя Фандомная Битва)) Whatthefuck? – Какого хрена?


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Глава 2. Декабрь 2008**

 

_5 декабря_

Шерлок продолжал недоуменно смотреть на детектива-сержанта Баррет, идя за Лестрадом.

— Объясни. Я только сказал ей, что…

Лестрад терпеливо вздохнул и перебил его:

— Шерлок, все полицейские Лондона подняты по тревоге, всех, кто в состоянии самостоятельно передвигаться, вызвали на службу. Баррет должна была лететь вчера в отпуск, и ее мужа вовсе не обрадовало изменение планов. И она не единственная, у кого возникли проблемы дома из-за такого рабочего графика. Поэтому тебе лучше быть с ними помягче… Кому я это говорю? — осознал вдруг Лестрад, остро тоскуя о своей почти мирной рабочей жизни до Шерлока. — Скажем так, если ты будешь вести себя так,  как сегодня, вскоре мы будем искать твой труп. Только, пожалуй, не очень усердно.

Шерлок недовольно фыркнул, огляделся, не задерживаясь ни на чем взглядом, как будто ему было скучно смотреть на что-либо больше пары секунд. Труп мужчины не заинтересовал его, поскольку по предварительной оценке смерть наступила от переохлаждения — не стоило засыпать на улице в самую холодную ночь в году.

— Ты надеешься, что я не замечу, что ты стараешься не подпускать меня к криминалистам? — спросил Шерлок в тишине.

— Я и не пытался этого скрыть. Раздраженные и злые люди делают ошибки, так что оставь их в покое. Ты в любом случае уже решил, что тебя не интересует этот труп. Хотя ты едва удостоил его взглядом.

Лестрад не представлял, почему Шерлок оставался на месте преступления, учитывая, что его не вдохновило это дело.

— Слишком обыденно. Ты выглядишь более счастливым с тех пор, как стал регулярно заниматься сексом, — неожиданно сказал Шерлок.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — пробормотал Лестрад, но все же невольно улыбнулся.

— Сколько, по-твоему, мне понадобится, чтобы вычислить, с кем ты…

— Почти нисколько, — признал Лестрад. — Но если ты будешь совать нос в мою личную жизнь, я перестану с тобой работать. Так стоит ли это того, чтобы сказать мне то, что  я и так знаю?

— Нет, ты не настолько интересен, — снова фыркнул Шерлок.

— Я знаю. Подожди минуту. Вандурагала! Ты закончил обход домов на этой стороне?

— Больше половины жильцов нет дома.

— Значит, вернешься сюда позже. И не забудь доложить обо всем команде по сбору информации. Понял? Хорошо.

— Слишком много суеты вокруг смерти по естественным причинам, — заметил Шерлок.

— Вероятно, естественным, — уточнил Лестрад. — Бедняга.

— Не он первый, не он последний этой зимой, — отмахнулся Шерлок.

Лестрад сдержал резкий ответ, потому что в нем все равно не было никакого смысла. К тому же Шерлок был прав.

— Принимая во внимание сохраняющийся уровень тревоги, это кажется пустой тратой времени, — продолжил свою мысль Шерлок. — К тому же объявленная тревога — вполне реальна, судя по тому, что вчера Майкрофт должен был улететь в Америку, — добавил он, когда они отошли от криминалистов, которые усердно прочесывали местность за тентом-палаткой, где лежал труп.

Лестрад резко остановился и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Не сомневаюсь, что у Майкрофта важная работа в правительстве, но я не понимаю, какое отношение к текущей ситуации имеет его присутствие или отсутствие, — сказал он, в глубине души прекрасно все понимая.

— «Важная»? Он, по сути, и есть британское правительство. Он гораздо больше, чем просто координатор разведслужб. Все значимые решения принимаются через него, как, впрочем, и незначимые, но такие же скучные. Он самый опасный человек, с которым и ты, и я когда-либо встречались.

Невидяще глядя вдаль, Лестрад обдумывал слова Шерлока, кусая нижнюю губу. То, что он только что услышал, не стало откровением, за исключением разве что степени власти, которой обладал Майкрофт. Зато это определенно объясняло и его охрану, и его властный вид — создавалось впечатление, что Майкрофту никогда в жизни не приходило в голову, что кто-то может ему не подчиниться, причем он охранял этот вид даже на отдыхе. Однако кому-то надо было заниматься этой работой, и Лестрад предпочитал, чтобы это был тот, кто заботится о благе страны, а не сколачивает себе состояние.

Но, само собой, он никогда не думал, что будет спать с тем, кто занимает подобную должность…

Лестрад очень хотел, чтобы у них все получилось, и смирился с тем, что их отношения — не простая, ничего не значащая интрижка. Это стало ясно с первой встречи. Лестрад был не в силах устоять перед роскошным и все контролирующим мужчиной, стремящимся к совершенству во всем. Майкрофт доверял ему: он доверил ему сначала Шерлока, а затем информацию о своей работе в секретной службе или как там она официально называлась. Лестрад не сомневался, что он нравился Майкрофту, и тот с удовольствием проводил время в его компании. Поэтому, в общем и целом, все было очень даже неплохо.

— Тебе не стоит волноваться, — добавил Шерлок, следивший за реакцией Лестрада, — Майкрофт не причинит тебе вреда. Я ему не позволю.

Лестрад улыбнулся убежденности Шерлока в том, что он мог контролировать Майкрофта, но затем подумал, что это вполне возможно. Шерлок был ахиллесовой пятой Майкрофта.

— Я волнуюсь не из-за этого. Если то, что ты говоришь о Майкрофте, правда, ты не должен рассказывать об этом так просто. Я знаю, что вы с ним не всегда ладите, но то, что я теперь знаю о нем, может быть для него опасно. Смертельно опасно.

— Да брось, — презрительно сказал Шерлок, — я же не какой-то идиот из твоей команды Я бы не рассказал это тому, кому не доверяю.

Лестрад был слишком озабочен безопасностью Майкрофта, чтобы воспринять это как комплимент.

— Это все, конечно, хорошо, но скольким именно людям ты так доверяешь?

— Тебе, пусть даже твои дедуктивные способности не всегда на высоте. И Майкрофту, когда нет выбора.

— И все?

— Я уже начинаю задумываться над тем, чтобы вычеркнуть из этого списка тебя, — сказал Шерлок, так напомнив в этот момент Майкрофта, что Лестрад даже замер на секунду.

— Сделай мне одолжение — пусть все так и остается, — настойчиво сказал Лестрад, не заботясь о том, выдал он свой интерес к Майкрофту или нет.

— Не будь смешным. Скольким ты сам доверяешь? По-настоящему доверяешь?

Лестрад вдруг понял, что доверял лишь двум людям… и оба носили фамилию «Холмс». Один из них, очевидно, управлял страной, а второй был наркоманом. И, если бы ему пришлось, Лестрад признался бы, пусть даже только самому себе, что доверял им больше, чем кому-либо из тех, с кем он работал за двадцать четыре года в полиции.

— Тоже верно, — сказал он, не отвечая прямо на вопрос Шерлока. — Мне надо вернуться в Скотланд-Ярд, чтобы убедиться, что расследование идет, как полагается. Тебя подвезти?

Но Шерлок уже поднырнул под желтую ленту, которой было оцеплено место преступления, и пошел по переулку с таким видом, словно за ним следовала свита.

* * *

_6 декабря_

Когда Шерлок не объявился, чтобы превратить жизнь всех окружающих в ад, и не завалил Лестрада голосовыми сообщениями и смс-ками, Лестрад выкроил время, чтобы заехать к нему после работы.

Шерлок отказался сдать мочу на анализ и не пустил Лестрада в квартиру,  загородив собой проход.

У Лестрада екнуло сердце, когда он понял, что это означало.

— Ты знаешь правила. Я вернусь через четыре дня. До этого ты отстранен от расследований. Не пытайся даже пройти в Скотланд-Ярд — твой пропуск будет аннулирован. Бога ради, Шерлок, почему? — устало спросил Лестрад. — Ты так хорошо держался.

С другой стороны, это объясняло отсутствие у Шерлока интереса к делу умершего бездомного — ему было непросто сосредоточиться, раз он был на грани.

* * *

_10 декабря_

Улыбка Лестрада потускнела, когда он открыл дверь и увидел на пороге лишь Дэвида.

— Я так понимаю, ты хочешь осмотреть квартиру?

— Машина мистера Холмса подъедет через пять минут, — сообщил Дэвид и прошел внутрь, чтобы сделать именно то, что предположил Лестрад.

— Все чисто, — сказал он, вернувшись к двери.

— Я знаю, — резко ответил Лестрад. — Ты всерьез думаешь, что я позволил бы Майкрофту приехать, если бы что-то было не так?

Тревогу пока никто не отменял, но ряд арестов, проведенных не только в Британии, но и за рубежом, немного снизил риск нападения террористов. Тем не менее Лестрад провел несколько последних ночей почти без сна, беспокоясь о том, сколько еще людей знали, кем на самом деле был Майкрофт.

Дэвид внимательно и оценивающе посмотрел на него и ответил: «Нет, сэр», прикоснувшись на секунду к своему наушнику.

— Тогда… а, неважно, — вздохнул Лестрад.

— Машина уже подъезжает к дому. Я решил, что вам тоже нужна паническая кнопка. На всякий случай. Спокойной ночи, сэр.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Лестрад, убирая прибор в карман. Несмотря на морозный воздух, ворвавшийся в теплую квартиру, он остался стоять на пороге открытой двери.

— Я рад, что тебе удалось приехать, — сказал он, когда Майкрофт спустился по лестнице и подошел к нему.

В одной руке он держал зонт, во второй — портфель.

— Прошу прощения за столь поздний визит. Меня задержали непредвиденные обстоятельства, — сказал Майкрофт таким тоном, словно присутствовал на важной встрече.

Лестрад закрыл дверь на все замки и последовал за Майкрофтом в гостиную. Он собирался было пошутить, но это желание исчезло, как только он увидел, что Майкрофт был напряжен как натянутая до предела пружина. Глаза у него были красными от того, что он много часов провел в контактных линзах в помещениях с сухим воздухом, и, судя по тому, как он едва заметно косил, он либо разбил, либо потерял свои очки.

— Главное, что ты смог приехать ко мне. Лен привез сегодня несколько твоих чемоданов с одеждой на все случаи жизни, запас контактных линз на месяц и несколько пар запасных очков. А теперь, когда со скучной бытовой частью мы определились, положи свой чертов зонт, чтобы я мог зацеловать тебя до потери сознания, — сказал Лестрад, многозначительно глядя на Майкрофта.

Тот тихо выдохнул, заметно расслабляясь.

— Это лучшее предложение за всю неделю, — ответил Майкрофт и поставил зонт и портфель возле дивана

Несмотря на свое обещание, Лестрад поцеловал его легким, почти невинным поцелуем, но, отстранившись, оставил руку на бедре Майкрофта.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

На лице Майкрофта появилось нечитаемое выражение,  и лишь глаза выдавали его беспокойство.

— Плохие новости, — сразу понял он, приготовившись к худшему.

— Шерлок сорвался пятого или шестого. Я должен был проверить его сегодня, но застрял в суде, а на мои звонки он не отвечает. Правда, если судить по его смс-ке «Отвали», кроме наркотиков с ним все в порядке. Если я пойду к нему, то могу оказаться в ситуации, когда у меня не будет другого выбора, кроме как арестовать его. Прости, — добавил он, глядя на Майкрофта, пытавшегося переварить эту новость.

— Едва ли это твоя вина, — устало ответил Майрофт. — Спасибо, что рассказал. Что он принимает?

— Кокс.

— Я у тебя в долгу. Ты уже второй раз знаешь о жизни и здоровье Шерлока больше, чем я.

— Зависимые люди очень хорошо умеют маскироваться. К тому же ты был занят, спасая страну.

Майкрофт, который, казалось, не заметил, как Лестрад утянул его в спальню, резко вскинул голову и пристально на него.

— Шерлок говорил, что ты — британское правительство, — пояснил Лестрад, — и сейчас я в это поверил.

Майкрофт молча снял карманные часы на цепочке и запонки,  положил их на комод и сказал мягко:

— Он, должно быть, доверяет тебе.

Лестрад застыл, осознав, что Майкрофт не стал ничего отрицать, — это означало, что Шерлок был не единственным из Холмсов, кто доверял ему. А еще — что Майкрофт хотел, чтобы Грег знал это.

— Он так и сказал. И тут же снова начал принимать наркотики.

— Если я что и знаю о Шерлоке, так это то, что ты не должен винить себя за его решения, — сказал Майкрофт, выпрямившись после того, как расшнуровал ботинки и снял ножную кобуру.

— Значит, ты за него не переживаешь?

 На лице Майкрофта внезапно появилось выражение смертельной усталости, как будто ноша, которую он давно носил на своих плечах, стала, наконец, невыносимой. И таким, без свой обычной маски, он выглядел моложе и уязвимее.

— Я всегда за него переживаю, — тихо сказал он настолько бесстрастно, что любой, кто его не знал, решил бы, что он лжет или преувеличивает. Однако он говорил чистую правду.

— Это был дурацкий вопрос, — признал Лестрад.

— Ничего подобного. Последние несколько месяцев я не обращал на него внимания. Возможно, он снова согласится попробовать пройти реабилитацию.

Судя по тому, как опустились уголки его рта, он не слишком на это надеялся.

— Кстати, о реабилитации, — сказал Лестрад, засовывая руку в карман, — я связался кое с кем — с бывшим сотрудником Отдела по борьбе с наркотиками, и он порекомендовал мне несколько клиник, в которые обращались дети его друзей. У них хорошая репутация и большой процент успеха.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Майкрофт, убирая протянутый ему лист бумаги. Он впервые за вечер по-настоящему пригляделся к Лестраду и сказал уверенно: — Ты получил признание в деле Валери Паркс.

— Точно. И мы можем подтвердить это уликами. А у тебя как дела? В общем и целом, конечно, — добавил Лестрад, спуская с плеч Майкрофта красные подтяжки.

— Мой рабочий день закончился совещанием об организации другого совещания, — сухо сказал он, но было ясно, что он шутил. Не о самой встрече, а о ситуации вообще.

— Хочешь сказать, у тебя такое тоже бывает? И куда ты дел тело?

Майкрофт снова расслабился и слегка улыбнулся, снимая галстук.

— Если бы я только мог… — пробормотал он.

— А ты не можешь?

— К сожалению, нет. По крайней мере, не на территории Британии. Из практических соображений, не из моральных, — уточнил Майкрофт, поскольку обстоятельства в эту минуту требовали прямоты и честности.

Лестраду понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы уложить это в голове, и он видел, что Майкрофт не сводил с него глаз, ожидая его реакции.

— Ты ел? — спросил он в итоге, потому что в данный момент этот вопрос был реальнее и важнее, чем решения, которые вынужден был принимать Майкрофт. И потом, это было не то, о чем Лестрад хотел думать.

Майкрофт еще больше расслабился.

— Я не голоден. И, насколько я помню, ты еще не сдержал своего обещания, — сказал он, положив руки Лестраду на бедра.

— Какое именно?

— Там фигурировали слова «зацеловать» и «сознание».

— А, это, — небрежно ответил Лестрад. — Я не забыл. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты произнес это вслух.

Майкрофт не успел ничего ответить — ему помешал звонок телефона.

— Я так понимаю, не стоит надеяться на то, что это страсть заставляет вибрировать твой карман? — спросил Лестрад, опустив взгляд.

— Увы, нет, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Я должен ответить.

— Я знаю. Все в порядке.

Майкрофт лишь достал телефон, не двигаясь с места, но его расслабленность и открытость немедленно исчезли, сменившись сосредоточенностью.

Лестрад быстро вышел из комнаты.

Незаметно для себя он уснул на диване в гостиной и проснулся только тогда, когда Майкрофт, одетый в серый костюм-тройку в полоску, вышел из спальни. Он выглядел свежим, как человек, принявший душ и побрившийся, и отдохнувшим, словно даже успел выспаться.

— Я должен идти, уже почти шесть. Я не хотел уходить, не разбудив тебя, — ты должен будешь закрыть дверь, в отсутствие моей службы безопасности это необходимо.

— Это не единственная причина, по которой ты должен был меня разбудить, — погладив его по руке, сказал Лестрад. — Ты завтракал?

— Я выпил чай, твой заваривается.

— Звони, когда сможешь. И береги себя, — провожая Майкрофта до двери, сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофт замер, и на лице его появилось непонятное выражение. Поцеловав Лестрада, он сказал мрачно:

— Ты тоже.

Лестрад понял, что вызвало такую реакцию, только когда включил утренние новости, в которых говорилось об убийстве молодого констебля в Лидсе.

* * *

_13 декабря_

Лестрад проверял все записи по делу, чтобы знать, какие действия были предприняты каждым участвовавшим в расследовании, и быть в курсе всех возможных зацепок, когда у него зазвонил телефон. Он ответил, не посмотрев, кто звонил.

— Тебе удобно говорить? — спросил Майкрофт.

Лестрад улыбнулся, глядя на стену напротив.

— Очень даже.

— Шерлок согласился на реабилитацию и находится в клинике уже два дня. Он беспокоится, что, когда выйдет…

— Передай ему, что когда он выйдет, его будет ждать работа. Никто кроме меня не знает, почему его нет. Его должность консультанта неофициальная, так что с этим не возникнет проблем. Хочешь, я сам ему напишу? Ему разрешено пользоваться телефоном?

— Строго говоря, нет, но доктора клиники согласились, что с телефоном шансы Шерлока на успешное выздоровление повышаются.

— Тогда я ему напишу. Есть вероятность, что ты сегодня вечером будешь свободен? — поинтересовался Лестрад, лишь отдаленно представляя, каково было Майкрофту в ситуации, когда Шерлок вернулся к старому и вынужден был снова проходить этот путь.

— Я свободен сейчас. Могу я пригласить тебя на ужин?

— Я и не заметил, что уже почти семь, — сказал Лестрад, взглянув на часы. — Я весь твой, дай мне только минут пятнадцать.

— Машина будет ждать на Монк-стрит.

* * *

Первым, что Лестрад заметил, увидев Майкорфта, была его расслабленная поза и спокойное выражение лица.

— Добрый вечер. Дэвид нас слышит? — спросил Лестрад, садясь на заднее сидение поближе к Майкрофту.

— Нет, мы можем говорить свободно. Что-то случилось?

— Нет, наоборот. В последний раз я не успел тебе сказать, что получил результаты анализов, — я чист.

— Это отличная новость. Ты боялся, что результат будет иным?

— Нет, не боялся… до того момента, как пришел сдавать анализы, — признался Лестрад.

— Каждый раз, когда я сдаю анализы, я тоже начинаю волноваться.

—  Значит, нам есть, чего ждать. Дэвид нас видит?

— Я надеюсь, он не сводит глаз с дороги. Однако я могу поднять перегородку.

— Круто. Я так понимаю, она была установлена не для того, чтобы ты мог  потискаться с кем-нибудь?

— Думаю, что нет. Она очень удобна, но, конечно, Дэвид поймет, для чего я ее поднял, — заметил Майкрофт, наслаждаясь чередой эмоций, промелькнувших на лице Грегори.

— Об этом я не подумал. Куда мы едем? — спросил Лестрад, заметив, что, благодаря на удивление свободным дорогам, машина уже подъехала к углу Гайд-парка.

— В Мейфэр[1].

Улыбка Лестрада померкла, когда он оглядел себя. Хоть он и был сегодня в суде и потому надел с утра костюм, но на нем была рубашка из «Маркса и Спенсера», галстук он оставил на работе, а ботинки были… Он тайком потер один ботинок о брюки другой ноги.

Майкрофт выглядел как памятник гению портновского мастерства в своем темно-зеленом костюме-тройке (Лестрад уже начал любить этот фасон) с коричневым носовым платком в горошек в нагрудном кармане и галстуке темных тонов, которые Лестрад не мог даже описать. К тому же он явно недавно побрился, и от него вкусно пахло.

Лестрад перевел взгляд на лицо Майкрофта и увидел, что тот смотрел на него с преувеличенным беспокойством.

— Нога внезапно зачесалась, — с достоинством сказал Лестрад, чувствуя себя бедным родственником, и провел рукой по щетинистой щеке. Надо было хотя бы побриться.

Губы Майкрофта дрогнули, но он лишь сказал:

— Я рад, что ты смог уйти с работы пораньше. Я не хотел праздновать в одиночку: Шерлок снова мне позвонил. Сказал, что клиника «не такая уж ужасная», а доктора вполне компетентные, раз согласились, что групповая терапия будет для него пустой тратой времени.

— То, что он тебе позвонил… это хороший знак, так?

— Раньше он такого никогда не делал, — честно признался Майкрофт. — Я пытаюсь не испытывать особого оптимизма, потому что еще рано, но…

— Немного оптимизма никогда не помешает, — сказал Лестрад, похлопав Майкрофта по колену.

Он взглянул в окно как раз в тот момент, когда машина остановилась перед зданием из красного кирпича и с элегантным портиком, на котором была вывеска «LeGavroche»[2].

— Майкрофт, — беспомощно сказал Лестрад, — у меня даже нет костюма для такого шикарного места.

— Несмотря на то, что у ресторана две звезды Мишлен, там уютная и доброжелательная атмосфера и по-настоящему ценят каждого гостя, — отозвался Майкрофт, впервые не заметив того, что Лестрад на самом деле хотел сказать.

У Лестрада не было выбора, кроме как выйти из машины вслед за Майкрофтом.

— Я думал, мы быстро где-нибудь поужинаем и поедем ко мне.

На этот раз от внимания Майкрофта не ускользнула неуверенность, прозвучавшая в голове Грега.

— Тебе не нравится французская кухня?

— Дело не в этом. Боюсь, меня вообще могут не впустить внутрь. На мне даже нет галстука.

— Ты никогда его не носишь, — заметил Майкрофт.

— И все же ты привел меня сюда.

— Здесь достаточно обычного повседневного костюма, смокинга никто не требует. Ты будешь отлично смотреться среди других гостей. Там великолепная еда и профессиональный персонал… но ты хотел бы пойти в какое-нибудь другое место, — запоздало понял Майкрофт. — Мне следовало посоветоваться с тобой, прежде чем заказывать столик. Мы уйдем.

Лестрад не тронулся с места.

— Почему ты хотел привести меня сюда?

— Все как обычно: ты много раз готовил для меня, однако я не в состоянии ответить тебе тем же. Я надеялся, что тебе понравится спокойный вечер в моей компании в этом ресторане. Вместо этого я поставил тебя в неловкое положение, — тусклым голосом сказал Майкрофт.

Сознавая, что его реакция зарубила на корню расслабленное предвкушение Майкрофтом приятного вечера, Лестрад улыбнулся.

— Эй, ты пережил «Уэйтроуз», я вполне могу справиться с «LeGavroche».

— Ты не должен ни с чем справляться, — неожиданно устало сказал Майкрофт. — Это явно была ужасная идея.

Лестрад потер шею сзади и решительно подавил желание переступить с ноги на ногу.

— Это была отличная идея. Слушай, если я сейчас зайду за угол и вернусь к тебе, мы можем забыть, что я был засранцем? Ты скажешь мне, что мы празднуем в «LeGavroche», я отвечу, что это великолепно, потому что так оно и есть, и мы проведем чудесный вечер. Я просто чувствую себя немного не в своей тарелке. Но если тебя не волнует, что я могу использовать не ту вилку, то меня это тем более не должно заботить. Подожди, я только посмотрю, не одолжит ли мне Дэвид галстук.

— Ты украшаешь любую одежду. И если бы не был столь глуп, я не допустил бы, чтобы ты в этом усомнился, — горько ответил Майкорфт.

— Я приму это за комплимент, — секунду спустя сказал Лестрад, все же переступив с ноги на ногу. — Ты всегда выглядишь потрясающе, и я подумал, что ты бы хотел, чтобы я…

— Лучше, если думать буду я, — ядовито сказал Майкрофт и поморщился.

Лестрад лишь рассмеялся и взял его под руку.

— В чем-то ты прав. У нас у всех есть свои сомнения и комплексы, но я надеялся, что мои пока что побудут при мне.

Майкрофт открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но ему помешал звонок телефона.

— Ты чудом спасен — я должен ответить.

Лестрад кивнул и отошел в сторону, чтобы не подслушивать.

— Ты можешь вздохнуть с облегчением: наш ужин отменяется, — невыразительно сказал Майкрофт, по лицу которого невозможно было определить его настроение, и убрал телефон.

Лестрад поник и, засунув руки в карманы плаща, сделал глубокий вдох и спросил прямо:

— Я все испортил, да?

Майкрофт немного расслабился.

— Для того тебе придется хорошенько постараться. И нет, я не призываю тебя это делать.

— Учту, — просиял Лестрад. — Звони, когда сможешь.

— Обязательно. Дэвид вызвал тебе такси.

— Отмените его, я немного прогуляюсь.

— Или же ты можешь пойти в ресторан один, — сказал Майкрофт, садясь в машину.

— Засранец, — пробормотал Лестрад, а затем наклонился и поцеловал Майкрофта, быстро, но с чувством.

Отступив, он помахал рукой отъезжающей машине и пошел к Аппер-Брук-стрит.

* * *

Лестрад все еще гулял по Мейфэру, когда вдруг понял, что стал центром внимания группы японских туристов. Оглядевшись, он увидел, что за ним, прижавшись к обочине, медленно едет знакомый черный автомобиль. Когда машина остановилась, Лестрад быстро нырнул внутрь.

— Встреча отменилась, — сказал Майкрофт, и, судя  по его тону, он сам приложил к этому руку. — Могу я подвезти тебя домой?

— А я-то надеялся, что ты накормишь меня ужином, который обещал. Я умираю с голода. Почему эти туристы меня фотографируют?

— Возможно, они приняли тебя за стареющую рок-звезду, — невозмутимо сказал Майкрофт

— Тогда ты — мой скользкий продюсер, — тут же отозвался Лестрад и на всякий случай проверил, застегнута ли у него ширинка.

— Я это переживу. Почему ты так пристально изучаешь свой пах? Конечно, не то, чтобы мне самому не нравилось на него смотреть…

Когда Лестрад, наконец, оторвался от него, машина уже вновь остановилась у «LeGavroche», но Майкрофт был не в том виде, чтобы появляться на публике.

— Ты специально это сделал, — сказал Майкрофт, пытаясь застегнуть непослушными пальцами пиджак. — Но нет, мы просто немного посидим в машине, а потом выйдем.

Лестрад выглядел до смешного довольным собой.

Несколько минут спустя у основания перегородки, отделявшей их от Дэвида, загорелся красный огонек.

— Да? — Майкрофт отпустил перегородку.

— Рискуя прозвучать, как персонаж низкопробного фильма, все же скажу: «Осторожнее, сзади!»

Майкрофт оглянулся и простонал.

— Черт! А вечер был таким приятным.

— Проблемы? — спросил Лестрад, также обернувшись и увидев сверкающий «Бентли», припарковавшийся позади них.

— Не в том смысле, как ты думаешь. Зато это помогло мне справиться с неуместной эрекцией. Ладно, нет смысла откладывать неизбежное, —  вздохнул Майкрофт, когда шофер в форме «Бентли» направился к пассажирской двери. — Если ты хочешь уйти… — сказал он Лестраду, выходя из машины.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — спросил Лестрад, вышедший вслед за ним.

— Нет.

— Тогда я остаюсь.

— Только потом не говори, что я не дал тебе шанса сбежать, — пробормотал Майкрофт и шагнул к невысокой полной женщине лет шестидесяти с лишним, чьи белоснежные седые волосы были стянуты в тугой пучок.

— Майкрофт, клянусь, ты с каждым разом становишься все выше и выше. Какая удача, что я с тобой столкнулась — я как раз хотела с тобой поговорить.

— Мэм. — Наклонившись, Майкрофт поцеловал ее в обе землистые щеки.

— Попытайся не выглядеть безумно счастливым от встречи со мной, — ехидно сказала она, похлопав Майкрофта по руке. — А это?..

Она показала рукой на Лестрада, который невольно замер, словно пригвожденный к месту цепким взглядом женщины, и едва подавил желание спрятаться за спиной Майкрофта. Говорила незнакомка не слишком громко, но каждое ее слово было четко слышно и, казалось, проникало прямиком в мозг.

— Грегори Лестрад. Грегори, это Эдит Карсон.

— Приятно познакомиться, — соврал Лестрад, протягивая ей руку,  и запоздало вспомнил о чернильном пятне на пальце, которое он не смог оттереть.

— Ничего приятного в этом нет, — проворчал Майкрофт, отчего Лестрад недоуменно посмотрел на него, а Эдит лишь рассмеялась.

Майкрофт прислонился к своей машине, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и на лице его одновременно появились  беспокойство и веселье. Да, он хотел выяснить, как его работу оценивает его предшественник, но он никак не ожидал, что выяснит это на людях. Он также отметил, что у Грегори был отлично развит инстинкт самосохранения, поскольку он крайне настороженно смотрел на Эдит.

— Вы ужинаете в «LeGavroche»? — спросила Лестрада Эдит.

— Это пока остается неясным, — ответил Майкрофт.

— Вы не возражаете, если я к вам присоединюсь? — поинтересовалась Эдит у Лестрада, застывшего, как кролик перед удавом. — Не дуйся, Майкрофт, — добавила она, даже не оборачиваясь.

— Я лишь размышляю о том, что у тебя больше успехов заманить Грегори в ресторан, что у меня.

— Я еще не сказал «да» ни одному из вас, — заметил Лестрад.

— Верно сказано, детектив-инспектор.

— Как?.. — Лестрад посмотрел на Майкрофта, но тот в ответ пожал плечами.

— Мы с мужем живем в доме, окна которого выходят на место преступления, где вы были на этой неделе — умерший бездомный. Пока ваши люди работали, Майкл наблюдал за ними в бинокль. Они с Уолли Бриггсом играют в шахматы и используют бинокли, чтобы следить за досками друг друга, потому что оба смошенничают, дай им шанс. Они не могут встретиться, потому что у Майкла аллергия на кошек, а Уолли вечно покрыт их шерстью.

— Почему они не играют по компьютеру? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Потому что Майкл — луддит[3]. Кроме того, его руки еще недостаточно подвижны. Как бы то ни было, Майкл узнал Шерлока, который был с детективом-инспектором. Мой муж глухой, — сказала она, обращаясь к Лестраду.

— Я не понимаю, какое… — Лестрад не сразу понял, что она имела в виду. — А… он читает по губам.

— Верно. Ты мог бы научить своего брата соблюдать хотя бы минимальную осторожность и держать рот на замке, — сказала Эдит Майкрофту.

— Я готов доверить ему свою жизнь, — ответил Майкрофт. — По-моему, этого достаточно.

— Кто вы, миссис Карсон? — требовательно спросил Лестрад.

— Предшественник Майкрофта, — не колеблясь, ответила Эдит.

— В Министерстве транспорта?

— И там тоже, — усмехнувшись, сказал Майкрофт, ожидая худшего. Эдит никогда не одобряла Шерлока.

— Я хотела бы поговорить с тобой, Майкрофт, — сказала Эдит, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Мы с Грегори на свидании. Первом свидании, — многозначительно уточнил Майкрофт.

— О, я так не думаю. И, потом, у вас еще буду свидания.

— Шансы на это снижаются с каждой секундой, — снова вздохнул Майкрофт.

Правда, его немного приободрило выражение лица Грегори: Майкрофт не помнил, чтобы хоть кто-то когда-то хотел его защитить. Не то чтобы ему требовалась защита, но все равно было приятно.

Начал накрапывать дождь,  и Лестрад сказал:

— Пока мы не промокли, предлагаю пойти в ресторан. Я сегодня не планировал «тройничок», но, уверен, я приспособлюсь.

Взяв его под руку, Эдит ответила:

— Не сомневаюсь в этом. Так вот, что касается вашего дела…

Майкрофт покорно пошел за ними, только сейчас сообразив, что на самом деле Эдит хотела лично присмотреться к Грегори. И если ему очень, очень и очень повезет, Грегори этого не поймет. Однако, учитывая, что этим вечером удача была не на его стороне…

* * *

Лестрад провел большую часть ужина, уклоняясь от вопросов Эдит Карсон, а затем, в свою очередь, начал расспрашивать ее о том, что ее муж видел до того, как полиция обнаружила тело.

— Я хотел бы зайти к нему завтра утром, чтобы посмотреть, что у вас видно из окна, и поговорить с вашим мужем и его приятелем, с которым он играет в шахматы: тот тоже мог что-то заметить. Правда, мы ходили по домам с опросом…

— Можете винить в этом нашу чересчур бдительную службу охраны, — отмахнулась Эдит.

— И охрану мистер Бриггса тоже?

— Да.

— Отлично, — вздохнул Лестрад, но тут же приободрился: — Значит, должны быть записи с камер наблюдения всей улицы.

— Я позабочусь, чтобы они были вам переданы. Я скажу Майклу, чтобы он ждал вас в половине одиннадцатого. Но только вас, — уточнила она таким тоном, что становилось ясно, что это не подлежало обсуждению.

И Лестрад не стал тратить силы на споры. Любой, кто верил, что перед законом все равны, не следил за тем, что творилось вокруг них. К тому же Лестраду очень нужны были эти записи. Потому что бездомный умер вовсе не от естественных причин, а, принимая во внимание его педикюр, он вообще вряд ли был бездомным, хотя они пока и не установили его личность.

— Я не знаю языка жестов. Мне взять с собой?..

— Нет необходимости. Майкл достаточно хорошо читает по губам, а если возникнут трудности, вы всегда сможете напечатать свои вопросы. Пока что он не в состоянии объясняться жестами — он потерял слух всего год назад, — обыденно пояснила Эдит.

— Не представляю, как Майкл смог разглядеть в бинокль, что Шерлок говорил Грегори, — скептически сказал Майкрофт.

— Он уловил достаточно, чтобы понять, что это может быть проблемой, — резко ответила Эдит. — Я права в том, что Шерлок раскрыл тебя перед детективом-инспектором Лестрадом?

— Зовите меня «Грег». И я и так это подозревал.

— В таком случае ты, должно быть, был крайне неосторожен, — сказала Эдит Майкрофту.

— Или это я был невероятно проницателен, — заметил Лестрад, снова пытаясь отвлечь ее внимание от Майкрофта.

— Это вряд ли.

— Ну спасибо, — откликнулся Лестрад, стараясь не улыбнуться.

— Шерлок неуправляем и непредсказуем, — заявила Эдит Майкрофту.

— Может, и так, — снова вклинился Лестрад, — но он никогда не сделает того, что может навредить Майкрофту.

— И при этом он рассказал вам обо всем.

— Ну, может, он излишне доверчив, — сказал Лестрад, напрягшись.

Эдит перевела взгляд с него на Майкрофта, который выглядел так, будто получил неожиданный подарок, и сказала:

— Что ж, уже поздно, а мой водитель превращается в полночь в тыкву. Майкрофт.

Тот было встал из-за стола, но Эдит остановила его:

— Нет-нет, сиди. Половина из присутствующих в ресторане работают на ту или иную спецслужбу.

Лестрад едва подавил искушение осмотреться.

— Нет, ты не можешь забрать Дэвида или Балашу, — быстро произнес Майкрофт.

— Я и не думала о том, чтобы украсть их.

— Я все равно не дам тебе такой возможности, — милым тоном сказал Майкрофт.

— Стоило попытаться, — философски ответила Эдит. — Джаспер – хороший мальчик, но скучный.

— По сравнению с тобой большинство людей такие. Ты мне ничего не хочешь сказать?

— Ничего такого, чего ты сам не знаешь. Никто никогда не обещал, что эта работа будет легкой. Жалеешь, что взялся за это?

— Бывали такие дни, — не стал скрывать Майкрофт.

— Могу себе представить. Но ты неплохо справляешься. Совсем неплохо. Детектив-инспектор, было приятно познакомиться, — бросила Эдит Лестраду и пошла к выходу в своих практичных туфлях и старомодном твидовом костюме.

Двое из посетителей ресторана встали и направились за ней с обреченным смирением.

Лестрад заказал два бренди, но свой не выпил и некоторое время сидел молча, держа в руках бокал.

— Ты определенно все делаешь правильно, — сказал он в конце концов.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Майкрофт, делая глоток бренди. — Вечер получился не таким, как я хотел.

— Значит, ты не любитель «тройничков»? — поднял бровь Лестрад.

— Веди себя прилично, — весело сказал Майкрофт. — Но нет, не любитель.

Столики стояли далеко друг от друга, а их, к тому же, находился в углу, что обеспечивало им приватность, но Майкрофт все равно повернулся, чтобы никто не смог прочитать то, что он собирался сказать, по губам.

— Причина в том, что Эдит пригласила тебя к себе так поздно и одного, заключается в том, что в прошлом году ее муж попал в серьезную аварию. Машина загорелась, и ему повезло, что он остался жив. Он только-только вышел из больницы. А Эдит всегда старалась его ото всего защитить, несмотря на то, что он контр-адмирал… был контр-адмиралом.

— Я не собирался выбивать из него показания, — мягко сказал Лестрад. — Но спасибо за предупреждение. А что насчет Уолли Бриггса? Она дала понять, что он один из твоих людей.

— Не из моих, слава богу. Ему восемьдесят девять, и хотя он уже очень немощен, ум у него остается острым, как бритва.

— Но вряд ли он массовый убийца, — легкомысленно пошутил Лестрад.

— Ну, не в этом столетии, нет.

Лишь секунду спустя Лестрад понял, что Майкрофт говорил серьезно, и, в свою очередь, сделал большой глоток бренди.

— Отлично. Я окружен чертовыми шпионами, а сейчас даже не Хэллоуин. Подожди-ка, она ведь могла просто позвонить тебе. Она хочет, чтобы ты занялся этим моим делом, верно?

— Возможно, это всего-навсего совпадение, что тело было найдено между домами двух…

— В общем, ты берешься за это дело.

— Еще десять минут назад я ничего о нем не знал, — напомнил Майкофт. — Но да, мы его возьмем.

Подняв бровь и слегка наклонив голову, он посмотрел на Лестрада, ожидая его ответа.

Тот залпом выпил свой бренди, со стуком поставил на стол бокал и потянулся за бокалом Майрофта, который тот держал в руках. Выпив и этот бренди, правда, слегка закашлявшись, Лестрад заказал еще два бокала, яростно взглянув на Майкрофта, предостерегая его от попытки возразить, и снова залпом выпил третий бренди. Четвертый бокал он обхватил ладонями и, нахмурившись, сказал после долгой паузы,:

— Старушка любит совать нос в чужие дела, как я понимаю. Она рассказала мне все это специально. Что она имеет против меня? Я знал, что мне следовало одолжить у Дэвида галстук, — насмешливо добавил Лестрад и чуть шевельнул рукой, чтобы коснуться руки Майкрофта.

— Его вкус в отношении галстуков еще хуже, чем у тебя, — ответил Майкрофт, начиная расслабляться. — Эдит всегда любила вмешиваться в чужие дела. Впрочем, в ее защиту могу сказать, что ты единственный… Никто до тебя ни разу не подозревал, чем я на самом деле занимаюсь, и уж тем более никому никогда этого не говорили открыто. И хотя, как ты понимаешь, тебя одобрили, Эдит… — Он вздохнул и развел руками, на мгновение отвлекая Лестрада от его мыслей. — Прости. Я надеялся, что ты не поймешь ее намерений.

— Да уж, не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Лестрад, на котором, на взгляд Майкрофта, уже начал сказываться бренди. — Я не брошу это дело. Завтра утром мне прикажут передать вам копии всего, что у нас есть, так?

— Вероятнее всего. Смерть наступала по естественным причинам?

—  Нет, хотя патологоанатом и не смог определить, от чего именно он умер. Но он уверен, что смерть была неестественной. А педикюр жертвы и его одежда говорят о том, то он не был бездомным. И мы его еще не опознали.

— Шерлок не заметил ничего интересного?

— Шерлок был слишком занят тем, что злился и выплескивал на окружающих свое раздражение, и не удостоил труп внимательным взглядом. А я был слишком занят тем, что самодовольно указывал ему на то, что он пропустил, чтобы спросить о причинах его рассеянности. — Лестрад отодвинул бокал подальше от себя. — А я ведь вообще не люблю бренди.

Майкрофт тактично промолчал.

— Донован придется сегодня взять на себя все возможные вызовы. Я почти пьян. Старею, наверное, — вздохнул Лестрад.

— Или ты просто не привык пить по три бокала бренди одновременно.

— Думаю, мне лучше пойти домой, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Лестрад.

Быстро и незаметно расплатившись и поблагодарив персонал, Майкрофт вышел с Лестрадом на улицу. На холодном декабрьском воздухе их дыхание мгновенно превратилось в пар.

— Ого, — пробормотал Лестрад, пошатнувшись от неожиданного мороза, обжегшего его. — Прости.

— Все в порядке, — заверил Майкрофт и помог ему сесть в машину, как раз подъехавшую ко входу.

Внутри он первым делом поднял перегородку и, заметив пристальный немигающий взгляд Лестрада, направленный на него, спросил:

— Что-то не так?

— Ты и вполовину не такой страшный, как твоя предшественница, — серьезно сказал Лестрад.

— Ты меня еще плохо знаешь, — мрачно сказал Майкрофт, гадая, не будет ли лучше прекратить их отношения прямо сейчас. Если ему придется забрать у Грегори дело — это или какое-либо другое…

— М-м-м… Куда мы едем?

— К тебе домой. Завтра тебе надо быть свежим и собранным.

— Эй, я всего-то встречаюсь со шпионом и контр-адмиралом, что в этом сложного?

Майкрофт помог Лестраду спуститься по ступенькам. Дверь квартиры Дэвид, привычно осмотревший ее, оставил открытой.

— Мне уйти?

— Не надо. Я одолжу у тебя галстук перед тем, как идти к Карсонам. Мой остался в кабинете. Я спать. Ты со мной?

— Через пару минут. Мне надо сделать несколько звонков.

— Насчет расследования?

— И это тоже.

— Тот бренди смертельно опасен. Если у меня завтра будет похмелье, я буду винить тебя.

— Справедливо,— согласился Майкрофт, ведя его в спальню.

Лестрадт вдруг так резко остановился, что Майкрофт едва не врезался в него.

— Да? Почему?

— Я полагаю, сегодняшний вечер был не самым лучшим в твоей жизни.

— Определенно. Но это не твоя вина. — Лестрад попытался снять пиджак, но не слишком успешно, и Майкрофт взял это на себя. — Миссис Карсон ведь не такая, как М, так? Или нет?

— «М» что? — уточнил Майкрофт, пока Лестрад стоял, пошатываясь, на одной ноге, снимая брюки.

— Сосредоточься. М — босс Бонда. Ее играла Джуди Денч. Между ней и Бондом точно были такие флюиды…

— Больше ни слова, пожалуйста, — взмолился Майкрофт, чувствуя легкую тошноту. — Клянусь, что между нами с Эдит совершенно определенно нет никаких флюидов.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — ухмыльнулся Лестрад и отправился в ванную.

Кромешная тьма, царившая в спальне, всегда заставала Майкрофта врасплох, но на этот раз он умудрился ни обо что не споткнуться по пути к кровати.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — сонно пробормотал Лестрад и придвинулся поближе к скользнувшему в кровать Майкрофту.

Тот выдохнул, даже не осознавая, что до этого непроизвольно затаил дыхание, и тут же поморщился, когда его ног коснулись ледяные ступни.

— Спи, — терпеливо сказал Майкрофт, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Он уснул, окутанный парами бренди, но при этом чувствуя себя гораздо удовлетвореннее, чем он мог представить после свидания, которое прошло совершенно не по плану.

И, разумеется, поскольку жизнь оставалась жизнью, несколько часов спустя Майкрофт проснулся от локтя, впечатавшегося ему в ребра. Однако Грегори при этом не проснулся, и Майкрофт лишь повернулся на другой бок и снова заснул, надеясь на лучшее.

* * *

_22 декабря_

— Добрый день, Грегори. Тебе удобно разговаривать.

— Да, особенно учитывая, что я только что пришел со скучного совещания. Ты вернулся?

— А я уезжал? — мягко спросил Майкрофт.

— Дурацкий вопрос с моей стороны. И все же, вернулся?

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Да. У тебя есть какие-то планы?

— Ну, я должен устроить команде рождественскую вечеринку в пабе. Причем сам я пить не буду.

— Я имел в виду планы на Рождество.

— А-а-а… Я буду работать. Тем, у кого есть семьи, обычно дают возможность отдохнуть. А у тебя?

— Обычно в Рождество все тихо, что дает возможность взять отпуск.

— Значит, ты едешь отдыхать? — с деланным энтузиазмом уточнил Лестрад.

— Обычно да. Полагаешь, ты сильно будешь занят в Рождество?

— Само Рождество, как правило, проходит тихо и мирно, а вот что будет потом предсказать невозможно. Часто происходит домашнее насилие — обилие алкоголя не способствует семейной идиллии. Взломы с отягчающими обстоятельствами тоже не редкость. Но убийства в Рождество чаще всего простые и понятные, только пустая трата жизней и времени. Как бы то ни было, я не смогу уехать из Лондона.

— Жаль.

— А ты куда собираешься?

Лестраду вдруг пришло в голову, что Майкрофт вряд ли поедет на отдых один. Тем более что они никогда не обсуждали, будут ли их отношения открытыми или нет. Они вообще не обсуждали их отношения и даже не признавали, что они существуют. И Лестрад под страхом смертной казни не мог бы сказать, когда подобное обсуждение должно было бы произойти — в их с Джулией романе и последующем браке говорила и решала  Джулия.

— Я слышал, что Западный Кенсингтон особенно хорош в это время года, — сказал Майкрофт, без малейших сожалений распрощавшись с поездкой на отдых.

Лестрад просиял, глядя на не слишком свежий сэндвич с ветчиной, который он держал в руке.

— Отличный выбор. Я слышал, что местные жители там очень дружелюбны.

— Очень на это рассчитываю.

* * *

_26/27 декабря_

Лестрад просыпался медленно и лениво, а проснувшись — от души потянулся, слушая шум барабанившего по стеклу дождя, который лишь добавлял уюта. Его окутывало тепло и запах сандалового дерева, ветивера и уда[4], исходящие от прижимавшегося к нему сзади Майкрофта. В темноте Лестрад не мог разглядеть деталей, но он знал, что лежавшая на нем тяжелая и расслабленная рука была изящной, бледной и покрытой веснушками и рыжими волосками.

Довольно вздохнув, Лестрад понял, что впервые за очень, очень долгое время был совершенно счастлив. Он уже несколько лет не просыпался в одной кровати с кем-то, кто по-настоящему хотел быть с ним.

— Все в порядке? — хриплым ото сна голосом спросил Майкорфт.

— Все отлично, — погладив его по руке, ответил Лестрад. — Спи дальше. Или нет, — добавил он, улыбаясь.

— Думаю, что нет, — пробормотал Майкрофт,  окончательно просыпаясь.

 

 

* * *

 

[1]  Район Лондона. Известен, в числе прочего, дорогими магазинами, ресторанами и пятизвездочными отелями.

[2]  LeGavroche (фр.) ‒ Гаврош. Да, тот самый, из «Отверженных» Гюго. Он же ‒ уличный мальчишка.

[3]  В настоящее время ‒ приверженец движения, борющегося с достижениями современной технологии и промышленности.

[4]  Ветивер. Сам ветивер ‒ злаковое растение, состоит в родстве с лемонграссом. Из ветивера делают обычно эфирное масло. Уд ‒ дерево, оно же ‒ агаровое дерево. Из него также делают масло и используют в изготовлении благовоний и парфюма.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Декабрь 2008 — январь 2009**

 

 

Нерабочие праздники обычно былидля Майкрофта утомительной неизбежностью, и он использовал эти дни, чтобы выспаться и разгрузить мозг. Эти же выходные оказались неожиданно приятными, и не только потому, что теперь в жизни Майкрофта был Грегори Лестрад.

Хотя, конечно же, ему немало помог тот факт, что Грегори испытывал так же мало энтузиазма по поводу рождественских празднеств, как и сам Майкрофт. Его квартира была островком благоразумия и спокойствия в бушующем море притворного веселья, безвкусных украшений и пластмассовых елок. Там даже не играли заезженные песни — огромный и несомненный плюс.

Грегори, судя по всему, не обращал внимания на то, что Рождество было праздником, на который принято было дарить подарки, и потому Майкрофт не счел нужным упоминать о том, что сам он подарки уже купил. Или, точнее, попросил купить своих людей купить их. К тому же, проведя пару дней в квартире Грегори и изучив его библиотеку, Майкрофт получил ясное представление о том, что именно должно тому понравиться. Не считая мебели и самого необходимого для жизни, а также принимая во внимание его развод, у Грегори почти не было личных вещей, кроме нескольких дисков с музыкой и книг. То ли это Грегори они в принципе не интересовали, то ли у отсутствия у него личных вещей были какие-то давние причины. Майкрофт подозревал последнее, но пообещал себе, что не станет использовать свои возможности, чтобы узнать побольше о Грегори. Больше не станет. Он хотел, чтобы Грегори сам рассказал ему о себе, впустил в свою жизнь.

Но, разумеется, несмотря на это, Майкрофт просто не мог не замечать определенных вещей и не делать из этого выводов. Так, он был уверен, что Рождество всегда было непростым временем для Грегори, потому что даже атеисты редко настолько игнорировали этот праздник, как делал это Грег.

Когда Майкрофт был маленьким, Рождество у них дома тоже было нелегким временем — родители делали вид, что между ними все хорошо, однако вполне реальная вероятность их очередной ссоры отравляла праздничную атмосферу. Обычно дом был ярко украшен, и родители делали вид, что с нетерпением ждали прихода Санта-Клауса. Майкрофт не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо был настолько наивен, чтобы верить в него. Шерлок точно никогда не верил и, едва научившись говорить, начал озвучивать свои сомнения в его существовании. Правда, поняв, что это расстраивало их няню, Марту Фишер, он перестал звать ее простофилей за то, что она верила в подобную чушь. Но, несмотря на это, Марта всегда больше любила Шерлока, чем Майкрофта, вероятно, потому, что он всегда притворялся удивленным ее сентиментальным и ненужным подаркам. Хотя, скорее всего, немалую роль в ее разном отношении к подопечным сыграло то, что в свои семь лет Майкрофт решил, что он уже слишком взрослый, чтобы за ним присматривала няня.

Шерлок никак не дал о себе знать в Рождество. Майкрофт на это и не рассчитывал: Рождество никогда не делало их сентиментальными, в отличие от многих других людей, а учитывая, что Шерлок еще оставался в клинике, было бы странно ждать от него звонка или сообщения. Однако и того, что Шерлок по-прежнему находился на реабилитации, попутно изучая доставленные ему книги по судебной медицине, криминалистике и криминологии, и был в безопасности, Майкрофту хватило, чтобы расслабиться.

У Лестрада было немного работы в само Рождество и сразу после него, но двадцать седьмого декабря его вызвали на особо жестокое убийство — муж забил до смерти беременную жену и поджег тело, пытаясь избавиться от улик. Это дело привлекло внимание прессы, и Лестрад, работавший трое суток подряд, оказался под двойным давлением общественности и начальства.

Майкрофт использовал каникулы, чтобы посетить своих портных — того, кто шил его костюмы, и того, кто шил рубашки, а также мастера, изготавливавшего на заказ его обувь, затем прошел медосмотр и сходил к зубному, после чего позволил себе провести день в Британской библиотеке.

Ни разу за эти дни у Майкрофта не возникло желания отправиться в «Диоген»: ему вполне хватало тишины и спокойствия квартиры Грегори, которая к тому же стала для него большим домом, чем любая из его резиденций. Однако без Грегори под боком Майкрофту было трудно заснуть — даже смешно для того, кто так сопротивлялся самой идее делить с кем-то постель. Не то чтобы спать с Грегори было само по себе таким уж приятным опытом — он бесконечно долго взбивал подушку и, дай ему волю, перетягивал бы на себя все одеяло. Это не говоря уже о том, что он беспокойно спал, хотя за то время, что они встречались, Грегори не мучили кошмары, одолевавшие его на острове.

Глядя в потолок третью ночь подряд, Майкрофт признал, что ему становится все труднее преодолевать искушение позвонить Грегори, — его все больше одолевали сомнения в том, что его присутствие в этой квартире было все еще желательно.

* * *

Когда Лестрад вышел из-под защитного козырька, нависавшего над входом в Скотланд-Ярд, он увидел знакомую черную машину, припаркованную неподалеку. Пока он брел к ней, окно заднего сидения потихоньку опускалось, и, когда Лестрад подошел вплотную, Майкрофт сказал:

— Добрый вечер.

Лестрад сел рядом с ним и кивнул Фатиме.

— Ты что, вообще никогда и никуда не ездишь без охраны?

— А я разве об этом не упоминал?

— Нет, как ни странно. Так что, тройничок? Отлично, — потер руки Лестрад.

— Я видел пресс-конференцию: отлично сработано.

— Ничего отличного, — фыркнул Лестрад. — Он все равно может опробовать добиться смягчения приговора, сославшись на умственную отсталость. Не думаю, что это выгорит, но с нашими судами никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. На чем я остановился? —резкое пренебрежение, прозвучавшее в его голосе, было явно намеренным.

— Ты пытался смутить Фатиму, что, уверяю тебя, в принципе невозможно, — сказал Майкрофт и поднял перегородку, отделявшую их от Фатимы. — Я знаю, что мы собирались поужинать где-нибудь, но чего бы ты сейчас хотел на самом деле?

Лестрад бессильно откинулся на спину сидения и с силой потер лицо рукой, морщась от щетины и не скрывая больше своей усталости.

— Я перестарался?

— Немного.

— Прости. Сегодня я не лучшая компания.

— Я могу отвезти тебя домой и уехать, если хочешь.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы мы поехали ко мне домой, и ты остался, — тихо выдохнув, честно ответил Лестрад.

— Замечательный выбор, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Расслабься. Можешь поспать, если сможешь уснуть: сегодня большие пробки, и мы будем ехать дольше обычного.

— Ты не можешь контролировать светофоры? — пошутил Лестрад, стараясь отвлечься от мыслей о деле.

— Я стараюсь не делать этого без крайней необходимости.

Лестрад молча переварил услышанное и сделал мысленную заметку впредь шутить осторожнее.

— Не слишком веселые у тебя получаются каникулы. Хотя я и в лучшие-то времена не самая захватывающая компания, — сказал Лестрад.

— Захватывающего мне хватает и на работе, — заметил Майкрофт и, только когда Лестрад негромко фыркнул, понял всю двусмысленность этого ответа.

— Все в порядке, — успокоил его Лестрад, погладив по бедру.

— Да, — согласился Майкрофт, изучая его. — Я с удовольствием провел день в Британской библиотеке. Думаю, некоторые из карт Лондона, которые я там видел, могут быть тебе интересны.

Он продолжил рассказывать о своем дне тихим и размеренным голосом, пододвинувшись поближе к Лестраду и обняв его за плечи. Лестрад заснул еще до того, как они доехали до угла Гайд-Парка.

* * *

Лестрад еще не до конца проснулся, когда Майкрофт ввел его в квартиру, и потянулся, разминая затекшую шею и плечи.

— Идем, тебе надо согреться. И поесть: я разморозил суп, который ты сам готовил, поэтому я ручаюсь за то, что он вкусный.

Лестрад устало кивнул и погладил Майкрофта по животу.

— Сначала я хочу хорошенько отмокнуть. У меня такое впечатление, как будто я всю жизнь жил в этой одежде. Если подумать, то всю не всю, но несколько дней я ее точно не снимал.

Он с отвращением дернул свою рубашку и поплелся в ванную комнату.

Сама ванна была вдвое больше обычной, с широкими бортиками и кранами, расположенными по центру. В свое время она стоила Лестраду больше, чем он мог себе позволить, но он ни разу еще не пожалел о том, что купил и установил ее. Он еще раздевался, когда Майкрофт, постучавшись, зашел в ванную со стопкой чистых полотенец.

Открыв кран с горячей водой, Майкрофт спросил деловито:

— Пена или масло?

В этот момент он представлял собой образчик идеального камердинера, но Лестрад едва обратил на это внимание.

— Пену, — ответил Лестрад, разминая шею. — Мне сейчас не помешает немного фривольности.

— Пена — значит пена, — сказал Майкрофт громче обычного, чтобы его было слышно сквозь шум воды. Ванная начала потихоньку наполняться паром. — Почему ты идешь в душ?

— Чтобы вымыться. А потом я смогу залечь в ванну, — пояснил Лестрад так, словно это было само собой разумеющимися и очевидным.

Майкрофт на время оставил его одного, и, когда он вернулся, Лестрад как раз опускался в ванную, которая была полна настолько, что вода грозила выплеснуться на пол.

— Идеально, — простонал Лестрад, откидывая голову на бортик, точнее, на свернутое полотенце, которое принес ему Майкрофт.

— Еще не совсем, — отозвался Майкрофт и протянул ему холодную бутылку пива.

— Как ты узнал мой любимый сорт, учитывая, как редко я пью?

— Секретный агент, — сказал Майкрофт и с удовлетворением увидел слабую улыбку Лестрада — первую за вечер.

— Я точно тебя оставляю. А ты сам? — спросил Лестрад, жестом показав на бутылку.

— Я не слишком люблю пиво.

— Верно, — согласился Лестрад.

Майкрофт попытался отвести глаза от его губ, обхвативших горлышко бутылки, и горла. Сейчас было не самое подходящее время для этого.

Майкрофт, умевший с легкостью добиваться, чтобы люди расслабились, равно как и наоборот, подлил в ванну еще пены и принес Лестраду тарелку супа, а потом и добавку. К тому времени, как Лестрад вылез, наконец, из ванны — розовый и со сморщенной кожей на руках и ногах — он был почти расслаблен и засыпал на ходу.

В постели он обнял одной рукой Майкрофта, натянул по уши одеяло и, пробормотав «Спокойной ночи», уснул еще до того, как Майкрофт успел что-то ответить.

Майкрофт же сделал неожиданное открытие: Грегори с запахом пива изо рта был далеко не так привлекателен, как Грегори без него. Но гораздо привлекательнее, чем пустая постель.

* * *

К полудню тридцать первого декабря Лестрад закончил всю бумажную возню по последнему делу и отправил по домам свою команду, наказав им на прощание не сильно напиваться.

Убедившись, что до конца дня он свободен, он позвонил Майкрофту.

— Я хочу сводить тебя кое-куда сегодня вечером. Мне сказать твоей охране, где это, чтобы они там все проверили?

— Ты можешь сказать мне, — предложил Майкрофт.

— Ладно. Ты любишь театр?

— Да, хотя мне редко выпадает возможность сходить на какой-нибудь спектакль.

— Отлично, только это моноспектакль о Диккенсе, на него сплошь хвалебные отзывы. Мне удалось достать пару билетов… черт, я совсем забыл, что твой охране тоже нужны билеты, — простонал Лестрад.

— Это не проблема, — заверил его Майкрофт. — Уверен, мне понравится спектакль. Мне встретить тебя у Скотланд-Ярда?

— Был бы здорово. Как твоя охрана отнесется к идее оставить тебя одного в толпе людей?

— Я не собираюсь спрашивать их разрешения пойти в театр. Когда ты освободишься?

— Если все будет по-прежнему так же тихо, где-то около пяти. Может, нам сначала пойти куда-нибудь выпить? Или перекусить?

— Я знаю великолепное место. И ты можешь оставить свой галстук в пятнах на работе, — предугадал порыв Грега Майкрофт. — Это не ресторан Мишлен.

— Ты что, поставил камеры у меня в кабинете?

— Замечательная идея, но, увы, нет. Я решил, что ты будешь против.

— Мудрый человек. Эдит пойдет с нами?

— Боюсь, что нет. Тогда все отменяется?

— Так уж и быть, попробую обойтись одним тобой, — со страданием в голосе ответил Лестрад. — У Дэвида еще отпуск?

— Трое детей, старшему из которых еще нет пяти, — напомнил ему Майкрофт, не в первый раз не в силах постичь особенности мышления Лестрада. Это, впрочем, было частью его обаяния.

— Значит, с тобой Фатима. Мне кажется, она меня ненавидит, — сказал Лестрад.

— Вообще-то, именно я ощущаю на себе всю мощь ее неодобрения. Она надеялась поехать в края более теплые, чем Западный Кенсингтон.

— Как и ты сам, — вспомнил Лестрад, и его голос мгновенно потерял всякую живость.

— Антея постоянно отправляет меня за границу, чтобы я наверняка отдохнул, однако я легко сгораю, что мешает мне наслаждаться теплым климатом, не говоря уже о том, что я в принципе плохо переношу жару.

— А, ясно, — расслабившись, ответил Лестрад. — Увидимся через час.

* * *

Когда спектакль закончился и зрители начали расходиться, толпа временно разделила Майкрофта и Лестрада. Только когда Майкрофт снова оказался рядом, Лестрад облегченно вздохнул.

— Я не заметил ни одного из твоих людей, — сказал он, оглядываясь.

— Ты и не должен был. Расслабься, Грегори. Машина подъедет через пару минут. Каллоу был великолепен.

— Да, все было очень здорово.

Услышав неожиданные нотки в голосе Грегори, Майкрофт повнимательнее посмотрел на него и спросил:

— Ты же ожидал, что тебе понравится?

— У меня давно отбили любовь к театру, — ответил Лестрад и, поморщившись, объяснил: — Джулия любила только мюзиклы, и ни один из них не был в моем вкусе.

— Я запомню. Возможно, Ибсен или Чехов…

— Если это те, о ком я думаю, то я лучше обойдусь без самоубийства и мрачняка, — сказал Лестрад, беря Майкрофта под руку. — Чем бы ты сейчас хотел заняться?

— Ну, у меня есть коварный план…

— Ты поклонник «Черной гадюки»![1] — с восторгом воскликнул Лестрад, поворачиваясь к Майкрофту.

— Да, иногда я его с удовольствием смотрю, — признался Майкрофт.

— Так что там насчет твоего коварного плана?

— И вовсе незачем быть таким подозрительным. Ты мне не доверяешь?

Лестрад только фыркнул.

— Верно, глупый вопрос, — не стал спорить Майкрофт. — А, вот имашина.

— Отлично, потому что я уже десять минутсгораю от желания грязно тебя поцеловать.

— Прости, что заставил тебя ждать, — отозвался Майкрофт и спросил, когда они сели в машину: — Ты не против, если я затемню окна? Ты так хорошо знаешь Лондон, что это сможет испортить сюрприз.

— Что ты задумал? — покачав головой, спросил Лестрад, чьи глаза сияли.

— Если я тебе расскажу, это уже не будет сюрпризом.

— Затемняй, — разрешил Лестрад и приступил к осуществлению своего недавнего желания.

Он на редкость хорошо целовался.

Когда машина остановилась у места назначения, Майкрофт был уже основатель помят и расхристан.

— Никогда еще полчала не пролетали такбыстро, — пробормотал Лестрад припухшими губами.

— Пятьдесят минут, — поправил его Майкрофт, проверяя, все ли пуговицы он застегнул. — Пробки были больше, чем я ожидал. Да и толпы людей, идущие к Темзе, чтобы посмотреть фейерверк, мешали движению. — Майкрофт мог только надеяться, что он разговаривал законченными внятными предложениями. Взглянув на часы, он увидел, что до Нового года осталось еще сорок минут.—Сделай мне одолжение и закрой, пожалуйста, глаза. Я скажу, когда открывать.

— Легко, — сказал Лестрад.

Такое доверие буквально ошеломило Майкрофта, и на мгновение он забыл обо всем на свете, глядя на Грегори. В чувство его привела Фатима, открывшая дверь машины. Лестрад тут же зажмурился, не отпуская руки Майкрофта.

— Я могу прислушиваться к тому, что происходит вокруг? — спросил Лестрад, когда холодный воздух коснулся его лица.

— Да, но тебе это мало поможет. Осторожно, ступенька. И еще пять наверх.

— Здесь очень тихо, — заметил Лестрад, когда они зашли в тепло, поднялись на быстром и бесшумном лифте и вышли там, где на полу лежал толстый ковер.

Майкрофт за все это время не сказал ни слова, что ничуть не помогало Лестраду понять, где они находились.

— Я бы ущипнул тебя за зад, но не хочу шокировать Фатиму, — сказал Лестрад, когда они остановились.

— Мы одни. Но все равно, пожалуйста, воздержись от этого. Можешь открывать глаза.

Майкрофт отошел в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть восторженное выражение лица Лестрада. По крайней мере, именно на такую реакцию Майкрофт и надеялся..

Раскрыв рот, потрясенный Лестрад уставился на Тауэрский мост, который, казалось, можно было потрогать, если открыть огромное панорамное окно. Из-за праздников мост был освещен ярче, чем обычно, а Темза внизу была усыпана яхтами и лодками и обрамлена толпами людей. Из окна было видно все, как на ладони, но взгляд Лестрада все время возвращался к реке.

— Майкрофт, это… — голос Лестрада сорвался, — … это лучший подарок в моей жизни.

Восторг, написанный на его лице, почти стер все следы усталости, накопившиеся за последние дни, и это определенно стоило всех тех сложностей, которые Майкрофту пришлось преодолеть, чтобы организовать этот подарок.

— Я надеялся, что тебе понравится, — слегка покривил душой Майкрофт. Он не просто надеялся, он очень этого хотел. К тому же, имея мало опыта в выборе подарков для кого-то, кроме коллег, он уже начал волноваться, что сделал ошибку. — Наверху есть терраса, если хочешь, мы можем посидеть там. Хотя, боюсь, будет прохладно.

— Ничего, я не дам тебе замерзнуть, — пообещал Лестрад, беря его за руку.

Но, как оказалось, терраса была надежно защищена от ветра высокими стеклянными стенами, которые, к счастью, не заслоняли вида на мост и реку. Майкрофт и Лестрад удобно устроились, обнявшись, на широком деревянном шезлонге, закутавшись в большое одеяло, которое Майкрофт, спохватившись, прихватил из спальни.

— Как ты нашел это место? — спросил Лестрад, когда они закончили любоваться великолепным фейерверком. Колокольный звон и крики толпы все еще висели над Темзой.

— Провел небольшое расследование. Мне очень понравилось.

— И ты все это сам организовал?

Майкрофт пожал плечами и ответил:

— У меня было свободное время, и я не хотел мешать отдыху Антеи.

Лестрад с нежностью посмотрел на него, и Майкрофт спросил, тут же перейдя в защитный режим:

— Что? Что-то не так?

— Нет, все в порядке, — успокоил его Лестрад. — Ты не замерз?

Майкрофт решил, что если он просто кивнет, это не будет считаться ложью.

— Как ты узнал, что это будет… просто сказочным подарком? — поинтересовался Лестрад, энергично показав рукой на мост.

— Твоя домашняя библиотека дала мне подсказку. Равно, как и наши разговоры.

— Это чертовски потрясающе, Майкрофт. Лучшего и придумать было нельзя. И если бы меня не соблазнял так этот вид, я бы тебя по достоинству отблагодарил.

— Я могу подождать, — невозмутимо ответил Майкофт.

К его разочарованию, поцелуй, который он все же получил в награду, был кратким и рассеянным. Майкрофту пришлось напомнить себе, что он соперничал с самой Темзой.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывал в машинном отделении моста? — спросил Лестрад и пустился в долгий и чем-то даже интересный рассказ об этом самом отделении, пока не уснул, положив голову Майкрофту на грудь.

Майкрофт же, вполне в духе фатализма, стал ждать дождя, попутно задаваясь вопросом, когда он потерял всяческий контроль над отношениями с Лестрадом.

* * *

Проснувшись, Майкрофт обнаружил, что лежит в постели, куда они перебрались меньше двух часов назад, в одиночестве. Не требовалось особых детективных способностей, чтобы понять, что Грегори вернулся на террасу. Надев халат, Майкрофт пошел к нему.

Лестрад стоял у перил, гладко выбритый и одетый в костюм, держа в руках кружку чая. Повернувшись к Майкрофту, он улыбнулся и сказал:

— Спасибо за то, что подумал о том, что нам понадобится чистая одежда. Доброе утро.

— Тебе не надо спешить на работу? — поинтересовался Майкрофт и вздрогнул, когда холодная рука скользнула внутрь его халата.

— Прости, — убрал руку Лестрад. — Донован мне позвонит, если что-то будет. Я просто не хотел упустить шанс посмотреть отсюда, как восходит солнце.

— Учитывая низкую облачность, я бы на это не рассчитывал. К тому же у тебя еще будет такой шанс: апартаменты в нашем распоряжении еще три дня.

— Ты снял их на неделю?

Майкрофт в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

— Прости, что я впустую потратил столько дней. Еще три дня, говоришь? Это такой тонкий намек, чтобы я вернулся в постель?

— Об этом я как-то не подумал, — с досадой сказал Майкофт.

— Тогда тебе повезло, что у тебя есть я. Ты уже совсем проснулся?

— Чай мне не помешает, — признал Майкрофт и забрал у Лестрада кружку.

Сделав глоток, он поморщился, и Лестрад сказал, ведя его внутрь:

— Сам виноват, раз позаботился о том, чтобы здесь был мой чай в пакетиках. Это потрясающее место, — добавил он, окидывая взглядом апартаменты так, словно видел их первый раз, и рассматривая роскошную обстановку комнат.

— Вчера ты этого даже не заметил.

— Учитывая вид из окна? Нет, конечно. А внутри меня отвлек ты, — сказал Лестрад после точно выверенной паузы, пристально глядя на бледно-розовые губы Майкрофта.

Опьяненный этим многообещающим взглядом, Майкрофт медленно подошел к Лестраду и продолжил наступать на него, пока тот не уперся спиной в панорамное окно. Майкрофт целовал его долго и неторопливо, одной рукой расстегивая его брюки и рубашку. Скользнув губами по шее Лестрада, Майкрофт поцеловал его ключицу, вторую, ямочку между ними, грудь, затем ниже и ниже, пока не опустился резко на колени. Впрочем, сделать то, что он задумал, ему не удалось, — пару секунд спустя он вскрикнул от боли и упал на бок, схватившись за колено.

— Майкрофт?

Торопливо поправляя одежду, Лестрад опустился рядом с ним.

— Просто… чертовое колено, — выговорил сквозь стиснутые зубы Майкрофт. — Я забыл. Я не должен становиться на колени на твердых поверхностях. Черт!

— Все в порядке, — сказал он чуть позже, лежа на удобном диване.

— И все же, думаю, тебе стоит показаться врачу, — сказал Лестрад, сидевший рядом.

— Ерунда. Оно уже едва болит. Прошу прощения за то, что испортил момент.

— Хорошо, что у тебя во рту ничего не было, — пошутил Лестрад, но в глазах у него оставалось обеспокоенное выражение.

Конечно же, он видел шрамы Майкрофта — их невозможно было не заметить. На бедре даже сейчас, год спустя, оставались следы от ссадин, полученных, когда он, падая, проехался по асфальту, не говоря уже об аккуратных шрамах от скальпеля. Но до сегодняшнего утра Майкрофт никогда не говорил о них,и не было похоже, что колено его беспокоило.

— Болит? — спросил Лестрад, нежно коснувшись его колена.

— Нет, — терпеливо ответил Майкрофт. —Можем мы уже заняться сексом?

Как он и ожидал, этот вопрос успешно отвлек Грегори от его колена.

* * *

Лестрад шел домой в приподнятом настроении, радуясь тому, что два его выходных попадали на конец отпуска Майкрофта, когда увидел знакомую фигуру в отлично пошитом пальто цвета темного шоколада.

— Скучаешь по Лену? — спросил он у Майкрофта, выгружавшего из машины сумки.

Взяв у него очередные пакеты, Лестрад понес их в квартиру.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько, — ответилМайкрофт, вытаскивая еще несколько пакетов.

— Твоя охрана не может помочь?

— Как они сказали, с неуместным удовольствием, должен заметить, руки у них всегда должны быть свободны на всякий случай. — Хоть Майкрофт и сказал это сухо и невыразительно, в глазах его плескалось веселье. — Думаю, им просто нравится смотреть, как я надрываюсь.

— Они правильно мыслят. Закрой за собой дверь, — крикнул через плечо Лестрад и, взглянув на кучу пакетов, наводнивших его гостиную, сказал: — Ну, по крайней мере, ты пережил распродажи.

— Это как посмотреть, — отозвался Майкрофт и, открыв несколько пакетов, протянул пару из них Лестраду.

— Ого, тяжелые какие!

— Пока я ходил по «Хэтчардс», я увидел несколько книг, которые могут тебе понравиться. Все остальное не такое интересное: новые рубашки, скучные белые, хотя есть парочка в мелкую клеточку. Кроме того, я взял на себя смелость купить тебе несколько галстуков, точно таких же, как и тот, в котором ты ходишь в суд.

Лестрад расслабился, увидев, что в пакетах лежали рубашки и галстуки из «Маркса и Спенсера», а не от какого-нибудь дизайнера с непроизносимым именем.

— Подожди-ка, — сообразил вдруг он, — ты что, отважился зайти в «Маркс и Спенсер» в распродажу?

— Это был просчет с моей стороны. Однако Дэвид сказал, что ты закупаешься именно там. Я не представлял, что попаду там в сметающую все на своем пути толпу. Как доверчивы бывают люди, когда их убеждают в том, что они получают какую-то выгоду.

И он занялся камином: вычистил уголь, оставшийся от прошлого вечера, и разжег огонь с мастерством, которого Лестрад от него не ожидал.

— Ты циник, — сказал Лестрад, вынеся ведро холодного угля за дверь. — Хотя эти дрова, которые ты заказал, — гениальная идея.

— А почему ты не циничен, после всего, что видел и пережил? — Поднявшись на ноги, Майкрофт повесил пальто на спинку кресла.

— Я не сентиментален, — ответил Лестрад и тут же понял, что в его голосе прозвучала легкая агрессия как защитная реакция на слова Майкрофта.

—Я неясно выразился. Я имел в виду, что ты не позволяешь работе затмить радости жизни. Ты не потерял умения наслаждаться даже самыми простыми приятными вещами.

Лестрад пожал плечами и пошел за чаем и печеньем.

— Это зависит от дня недели… и от того, как ведет себя суперинтендант — как полный засранец или не очень. Я уже не говорю о Шерлоке.

— Да, не будем говорить о Шерлоке.

— Просто, если сравнивать с тобой, я практически Мэри Поппинс.

Майкрофт театрально поморщился и сказал с преувеличенным отвращением:

— Отвратительная женщина.

— Но у тебя же была няня, — с уверенностью сказал Лестрад.

— Няни, — обреченно поправил Майкрофт.

— Спорю, ты был кошмарным подопечным.

— Ты, должно быть, оговорился и имел в виду Шерлока.

— Самообман — ужасная вещь.

— Когда он родился, я был уже слишком большим для няни.

Лестрад сдержал улыбку: это прозвучало почти как обиженное нытье ребенка.

— Тебе было семь — далеко не Мафусаил[2]. Будешь имбирное печенье?

Расслабленный настолько, что он забыл о строгом самозапрете на сахар, Майкрофт взял печенье и, глядя на Лестрада, машинально макнул его в чай. Не успел он куснутьразмокшее печенье, как изрядный его кусок упал в его фарфоровую кружку и утонул.

— Это отвратительно! Почему ты позволил мне это сделать? — спросил Майкрофт с наигранным выражением неверия в произошедшее.

Лестрад подавил желание поцеловать его, внезапно почувствовав себя абсолютно счастливым.

— Потому что я кошмарный человек. У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы на выходные? Я буду свободен.

— Отлично. Нет, никаких планов.

— Тогда не хочешь сходить в Британский музей? Я всегда хотел побывать там, но все не мог никак выбраться. К тому же, если ты будешь со мной, ты сможешь ответить на вопросы, которые у меня появятся.

— А, так ты хочешь, чтобы я побыл твоей ходячей энциклопедией?

— Да, и моим любовником из трущоб. Сколько я должен тебе за рубашки и галстуки?

Майкрофт вовремя проглотил вертевшийся на языке ответ и сказал вместо этого:

— Чек в одном из пакетов. Книги — подарок, — многозначительно добавил он.

И тут же понял, что не следовало этого говорить, поскольку Лестрад немедленно начал искать пакеты из «Хэтчардса», а найдя, уселся на пол перед камином и начал листать книги.

— Великолепный выбор, — сказал он много позже. — Кстати, я купил тебе несколько дисков с фильмами в обеденный перерыв. — Он оглядел комнату отсутствующим взглядом. — Я точно помню, что нес в руках пакет, когда шел домой.

— Как он выглядел?

— Понятия не имею, но на нем должны быть буквы «HMV»[3]. Там полдюжины фильмов с Бэзилом Рэтбоуном, в которых он дерется на мечах.

— Я с удовольствием их посмотрю, — сказал Майкрофт, и оба одновременно огляделись в поисках телевизора, которого у Лестрада не было.

— Хм, ты еще не устал от шопинга? Думаю, пора купить телевизор. Можем сходить за ним завтра.

— Могу я купить журнальный столик, чтобы мы могли класть на него ноги? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Только если ты позволишь мне купить тебе заварочный чайник. Хоть я и наслаждаюсь выражением твоего лица каждый раз, когда ты завариваешь чай в мерной кружке…

— Я уже к этому привык, — заверил Майкрофт и взял у Лестрада книгу.

Учитывая, что делала вторая его рука, Лестрад легко понял его намерения.

— Я пойду возьму…

— Ты сказал, что по результатам анализов ты чист, — напомнил ему Майкрофт.

— Да.

Осознав, что он имел в виду, Лестрад ослепительно улыбнулся.

* * *

— Секс перед камином не так хорош, как его рисуют, — задумчиво сказал Лестрад, уткнувшись лицом в подмышку Майкрофта.

Его зад холодил сквозняк, потому что спиной к горящему камину лежал Майкрофт.

— Думаю, коврик был бы удобнее деревянного пола, — признал Майкрофт, подушечкой большого пальца проводя круги по спине Лестрада. — Если бы ты не столкнул нас с дивана…

— Ты сам меня вынудил, — заметил Лестрад и спросил уже другим тоном: — С твоим коленом все в порядке?

— Я приземлился не на колено, — напомнил Майкрофт.

— Я поцеловал, чтобы это место не болело.

— И обнаружил, что пол не такой чистый, как ты полагал.

Лестрад рассмеялся.

— Мой бедный Майкрофт, что я с тобой сделал?

Майкрофт поднял голову и посмотрел на него:

— А ты не помнишь? Возможно, мне стоит освежить твою память. Только на этот раз в кровати.

— Моя спина тебя за это благодарит. Надо добавить коврик в список покупок. Я могу себе это позволить, — добавил Лестрад, верно поняв выражение лица Майкрофта. — Мои ипотечные выплаты резко упали благодаря банковскому кризису.

— Неплохо, — невозмутимо отозвался Майкрофт.

— Спасибо, — сказал Лестрад, поцеловав его.

— За что?

— За то, что не предложил заплатить за него. Ты уверен, что тебе здесь удобно? Не там, где мы лежим, вообще здесь?

— Абсолютно. И если тысоизволишь встать, я докажу тебе это в кровати.

— Ну, раз ты настаиваешь. Должен признать, очень удобно, когда ты рядом, — это как иметь домашнего эльфа, — намеренно провоцируя Майкрофта, сказал Лестрад, глядя, как тот делает огонь сильнее, а затем ставит защитную решетку.

— Попробуй назвать меня Добби, и… — прищурившись, сказал Майкрофт.

— Ты читал «Гарри Поттера»!

— Грегори, все либо читали «Гарри Поттера», либо смотрели экранизации.

— К какой категории относишься ты?

— К первой. Знание современной массовой культуры помогает мне в работе.

— Хм, тогда… «Фактор А», «Танцы со звездами»…

— Всему есть предел, — бросил на него уничижительный взгляд Майкрофт.

* * *

Однако несколько часов спустя, когда Грегори уже спал, Майкрофт спросил себя, где его предел. Он не понимал, что с ним происходило. Ему было слишком хорошо и спокойно, чтобы называть это любовью: тот короткий период, когда он считал, что был влюблен в Ива, был самым несчастным временем в его жизни. Но еще больше его беспокоило то, как хорошо Грегори его понимал. Работа Майкрофта требовала от него полной внешней невозмутимости и непроницаемости, которые с легкостью ему давалось. Но, к его раздражению, это никогда не работало с Шерлоком, а теперь и Грегори оказался невосприимчив к этой маскировке. Учитывая, что в будущем непременно возникнут ситуации, когда Майкрофту придется быть осторожным и говорить правду очень дозированно, это могло стать проблемой.

Лестрад сонно пошевелился.

— Ты в порядке? — пробормотал он.

— В полном, — поцеловал его в плечо Майкрофт. — Спи дальше.

— Угу.

Слушая тихий храп Грегори, Майкрофт подумал, что он наверняка был не первым человеком, занимавшим эту должность и столкнувшимся с подобным трудностями. Ему лишь придется придумать, как с ними справиться, вот и все.

* * *

— Итак, снова на работу, — сказал Лестрад, нежно дернув испачканные спермой темно-рыжие волосы на груди.

— Пытаешься от меня избавиться?

— Время пролетело слишком быстро. Мы едва начали исследовать Британский музей.

— Во многом благодаря тому, что ты постоянно возвращался к…

— Динозавры — это круто.

— Тебе незачем оправдываться.

— Ой, вот не надо этого, тебе они тоже понравились, — без тени сомнения сказал Лестрад.

— Верно, — признал Майкрофт, предпочитаяговорить, что большая часть его удовольствия состояла в том, чтобы наблюдать за восторгом Лестрада, наполовину лежавшего сейчас на нем.

— Когда за тобой приедет машина?

— Не раньше восьми. Я могу тебя подвезти.

— Лучше не надо. В этом время жуткие пробки…

— Думаю, мы свободно доедем, — пробормотал Майкрофт.

— Отлично, значит, у нас есть время для совместного душа.

Внезапно посерьезнев, Лестрад привстал и, опершись на локоть, уставился на Майкрофта, но так и не смог заставить себя задать вопрос, который мучил его.

— Обещаю, мы еще вернемся в Британский музей, — сказал Майкрофт и, положив руку Лестраду на затылок, притянул того для поцелуя, благодарный за то, что ему позволили ничего не объяснять.

* * *

Приятно удивленный тем, как мало бумаг скопилось на его столе за выходные, Лестрад замер, увидев отчеты криминалистов и патологоанатома о теле, обнаруженном в переулке Хенгист, почти под окнами дома бывшего шефа Майкрофта. Прочитав его, Лестрад позвонил Манипенни.

— Доброе утро. Есть вероятность, что он сегодня приедет ко мне?

— Какие-то проблемы, сэр?

— Нет, просто я, наконец, получил отчеты по телу в переулке Хенгист и не уверен, переслать ли мне их сразу тебе или передать лично в руки ему самому.

— Мистер Холмс на встрече почти до вечера, но, насколько я понимаю, он надеется освободиться до половины седьмого.

— Отлично, значит, я с ним увижусь.

* * *

Они отдыхали перед камином, переваривая ризотто, приготовленное Лестрадом, когда тот, вспомнив, принес отчеты.

— Дело о трупе в переулке Хенгист. Пришли отчеты патологоанатома и криминалистов, подтверждающие, что смерть наступила по естественным причинам. Личность мы так и не установили, но, судя по работе его дантиста, он из Польши. Интерпол пытается связаться с коллегами из Польши, но в праздники это не так-то легко. Парень явно любил неправедную жизнь и водился с дурной компанией. Проститутки, с которыми он был незадолго до смерти, ничего ему не сделали, а вот водка, которую он пил, была паленой. Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, что в ней было. Несколько людей, также отравившихся ею, поступили в больницы примерно в это же время. Мы нашли магазинчик, где ее продавали,и теперь пытаемся найти тех, кто ее сделал. Но я бы на твоем месте ни на что не надеялся, такое часто случается. Учитывая, сколько и что он выпил, странно, что он вообще дошел до переулка, прежде чем отрубиться. Холод его добил. Вот копии всех материалов.

— Спасибо.

Майкрофт взял папку и убрал в свой портфель. Выпрямившись, он увидел, что Лестрад пристально смотрит на него.

— Ты уже все это знал, — понял Лестрад.

— Грегори, я не могу — и не буду — обсуждать с тобой свою работу.

Лицо Лестрада тут же окаменело, и он слегка нахмурился недовольно, как бывало всегда, когда он пытался скрыть, что на самом деле чувствовал.

— Хорошо.

Он встал с дивана, но пару секунд спустя вернулся.

— Хотя нет, ничего хорошего в этом нет, потому что один из членов мой команды — стукач. Если они сливают информацию тебе, то кому могут еще? «Сан», русской мафии? Я не могу доверять даже людям, с которым работаю!

Майкрофт не шелохнулся и посмотрел Лестраду прямо в глаза, но лицо его ничего не выражало.

— Не надо мной манипулировать, Грегори, — тихо сказал он в полной тишине.

— Тогда перестань обращаться со мной как с идиотом! Ты мне не доверяешь!

Майкрофт сжал пальцами переносицу и состроил гримасу, которую обычно можно было у него увидеть, только когда он был в компании Шерлока.

— Если бы это было так, меня бы здесь не было. Я доверяю тебе и как человеку, и как профессионалу. Но при этом, как я уже сказал, я не буду обсуждать с тобой свою работу. То, чего тыне знаешь, тебя не смогут заставить рассказать. Ты понимаешь?

Несколько мгновений Лестрад стоял неподвижно, а затем, когда его злость исчезла, шумно выдохнул и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Майкрофтом.

— Да, — сказал он.

— Что до твоей команды, то они могут быть ни при чем.

Лестрад резко повернулся к нему, посмотрел цепким взглядом, затем открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал и, кивнув, уставился в пол.

Майкрофт встревожено посмотрел на его склоненную голову и сказал тихои спокойно, но таким голосом, что его нельзя было не слушать:

— Когда я решился на отношения с тобой, я знал, что нас ждут трудности и компромиссы. Чего я тогда не осознавал, так это того, что на наиболее трудные компромиссы придется идти именно тебе, и за это я прошу прощения. Но я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы изменить это.

Лестрад слегка повернулся и, глядя на Майкрофта, пожаловался беззлобно:

— То, что ты видишь обе стороны медали одновременно, жутко раздражает.

— За это мне и платят. Только обычно у моих «медалей» больше, чем две стороны.

— Не сомневаюсь. Ты мог бы попросить меня отправить бумаги напрямую Манипенни, и мы бы избежали этого разговора.

— Да.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я обо всем узнал?

— Ты умный человек и опытный детектив. Казалось неизбежным, что рано или поздно ты обо всем догадаешься. Я решил, что будет предпочтительнее, если…

— Это предупреждение, верно? — перебил его Лестрад. — Это не последний раз, когда наши работы пересеклись.

— Да, — бесстрастно подтвердил Майкрофт.

— Тогда ладно.

Майкрофт поймал себя на мысли, что хочет покурить.

— Ты тоже пошел на компромиссы, — сказал Лестрад. — Я бы выпил сейчас чего-нибудь крепкого.

— Догадываюсь. Чай сойдет?

Лестрад кивнул и стал наблюдать за Майкрофтом, выглядевшим в его маленькой кухне расслабленно и уверенно. Как у себя дома.

Встав, Лестрад пошарил рукой в миске для фруктов, а затем начал обыскивать ящики стола.

— Ты что-то потерял? — спросил Майкрофт вернувшись с чаем.

— Временно потерял из виду, — отозвался Лестрад, когда они снова устроились на диване. — Держи. — И он бросил Майкрофту связку запасных ключей от дома. — Я знаю, что у твоей службы безопасности есть такие же, но у тебя должны быть свои. Пользуйся ими, когда хочешь.

— Спасибо, — сказал после паузы Майкрофт, кивнув. — Буду пользоваться. Все, что я могу предложить тебе, это чай, — добавил он, криво усмехнувшись, и подал Лестраду чашку.

— Я его принимаю.

Сделав первый глоток, Лестрад замер и начал неторопливо потягивать чай.

— Не знаю, что ты с ним сделал, — сказал Лестрад, —но он просто великолепный.

На лице Майкрофта появилось едва уловимое самодовольное выражение.

— Скажи мне, что это не один из твоих чаев, — взмолился Лестрад.

— И соврать? — насмешливо отозвался Майкрофт. — Это всего лишь Дарджилинг, просто от приличного поставщика, а не опилкис пола. Я купил его по пути сюда.

— И снова скупил весь «Уэйтроуз»? — на этот раз улыбка Лестрада была совершенно искренней и веселой.

Майкрофт решил, что лучше будет не упоминать про «Фортнум и Мейсон».

* **

Поскольку его рабочий день закончился раньше, чем он ожидал, Майкрофт пошел прогуляться вместо того, чтобы выпить чаю в клубе «Диоген»: ему нужны были физические упражнения после многих часов сидения на одном месте, да и погода была на редкость теплой и безветренной для середины января. Если никто не будет столь неучтив, чтобы дать себя убить, они с Грегори…

Занятый приятными мыслями, Майкрофт не сразу осознал, что его зовут

— Эй, Майкрофт! Майкрофт Холмс!

Он замер — зонт, которым он помахивал, на секунду застыл в воздухе, — и, повернувшись, оказался лицом к лицу с маленькой тщедушной женщиной неопределенного возраста и с ужасным вкусом.

— Марта?

— Для тебя — миссис Хадсон, дорогой, — мирно сказала она. — В девичестве Марта Фишер. Ты был прав насчет мистера Хадсона, хотя в то время я была вовсе не благодарна за то, что ты о нем сказал. Он был,и остается, негодяем. Но симпатичным… Ох, ничему меня жизнь не учит. А ты чудесно выглядишь, — добавила она, поглаживая лацканы его расстегнутого пальто. — Я же сказала, что ты похудеешь, так ведь? С рыжиной уже ничего поделаешь, жаль, конечно, но теперь, когда ты лысеешь, она уже не так заметна.

— Спасибо, — сказал Майкрофт, напоминая себе, что не стоит принимать странное поведение Марты за чистую монету.

Взглянув поверх ее плеча на своих ухмыляющихся телохранителей, он поднял бровь, и те, мгновенно придя в себя, отошли так, чтобы не слышать разговор шефа.

Было трудно внушать уважение тому, кто знал тебя с семилетнего возраста, но, по крайней мере, она не меняла ему подгузники. И все же ее любимцем по-прежнему был Шерлок…

— Встретить тебя вот так случайно стало приятным сюрпризом, — с отрепетированной годами работы искренностью сказал Майкрофт, — но мне надо идти.

Мисси Хадсон так цепко на него посмотрела, что Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся. На слова Шерлока она тоже никогда не покупалась.

— Вижу, ты не изменился. — Майкрофт был не настолько глуп, чтобы счесть это за комплимент. — Но я рада, что столкнулась с тобой, — продолжила Марта. — Я как раз собиралась тебе звонить. Лен дал мне твой номер. Лен, который работает у тебя, — уточнила она, когда Майкрофт никак не отреагировал на ее признание.

— Я помню, — сухо заверил ее Майкрофт, смирившись с судьбой.

Если уж Лен считал, что ему надо поговорить с Мартой, значит, дело серьезное. К тому же он был перед нейдолгу за то, что она держала Шерлока подальше от отца, пока Майкрофт не приходил из школы.

— Ну, Лен сказал… Я подумала… Ты должен прийти ко мне на чай, и я тебе все расскажу. Да, я настолько обеспокоена.

— В чем бы ни состояла проблема, уверен, вместе мы сможем ее решить, — сказал Майкрофт успокаивающим тоном, который действовал даже на паникующих премьер-министров. — Вас подвезти?

— Что? Нет, конечно. 221, Бейкер-стрит, я там живу. Прямо вон там, видишь? Я сдаю комнаты. Ну, только не ту, что в подвале. Там постоянно плесень, что бы ни делала. Я сама живу в квартире «А» — не могу подниматься часто по лестницам с моим-то бедром. А «Б» сдаю одной милой паре. Они сняли квартиру на целый год и не доставляют мне никаких проблем. — Тут по ее лицу пробежала тень, и она добавила: — Правда, если хочешь знать, я в них разочарована: они оказались ужасно скучными.

Майкрофт нежно, но решительно повел ее к сомнительного вида кафе.

— Почему бы нам не впустить первым моего помощника. Он пока поставит чайник. — Майкрофт взял из рук Марты ключи и, не глядя, передал их назад. — А мы зайдем в это чудесное заведение и купим пирожных.

— Ты всегда был сладкоежкой, — сказала миссис Хадсон, беря его под руку.

Майкрофт хотел было резко ей ответить, но заметил, что с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз, годы сказались на ней не лучшим образом, и она не могла скрыть свой страх.

— Да, был.

— Ты не представляешь, как я тебе благодарна, — сказала миссис Хадсон, когда он открыл ей дверь кафе. — Мне снятся кошмары о том, что они его милуют.

— Милуют?

— Отменяют смертную казнь, дорогой. Как насчет имбирного торта?

Майкрофт подумал, что ее проблема могла оказаться интереснее, чем он предполагал.

* * *

Только когда Лестрад открыл дверь и увидел стоявшего на пороге Шерлока, он понял, каким больным тот выглядел до того, как лег на реабилитацию.

— Шерлок! — воскликнул он и стиснул того в крепких объятиях.

— Летсрад! Что ты?.. — Шерлок, слегка запаниковавший от такого открытого проявления эмоций, высвободился из объятий Лестрада и отступил назад.

— Расслабься, я просто рад тебя видеть, — сказал развеселившийся Лестрад. — Ты отлично выглядишь.

— А. — Шерлок, очевидно чувствовавший себя не в своей тарелке, одернул пальто, поправил шарф и, придя в себя, спросил: — У тебя есть дело?

— Ничего нового. Когда ты вышел?

— В воскресенье. Но мне нужно было сначала найти новую квартиру и выцарапать мои вещи у Майкрофта. Вот. — Шерлок протянул Лестраду листок бумаги. — Мой новый адрес. Я снимаю квартиру напополам с другим человеком.

Лестрад вспомнил, как в каком состоянии были две последних квартиры Шерлока, и мысленно заключил сам с собой пари на то, сколько он продержится в этой. Однако в голосе Шерлока прозвучала хоть и едва различимая, но все же гордость,и к тому же он сам пришел и дал свой адрес, так что Лестрад не стал его дразнить.

— Да? Это хорошо. Заходи, я сделаю чай. Обещаю, больше не буду тебя обнимать.

— Нет, все в порядке. Мне надо идти, дела.

— Тогда увидимся… — телефон Лестрада завибрировал. — Подожди, я должен ответить.

Он полез в карман за телефоном, а когда поднял голову, Шерлок уже исчез. К тому времени, как Лестрад надел пальто, закрыл дверь и поднялся на улицу, его уже ждало такси, внутри которого сидел Шерлок.

— Как у тебя это получается? — спросил Лестрад, дав водителю адрес и отменив полицейскую машину, которая ехала за ним.

— Было очевидно,что тебе позвонили с работы и вызвали на новое дело.

— Я не про это: как тебе удалось достать такси? Здесь они встречаются так же часто, как золотая пыль.

— Почему ты тратишь время на всякие пустяки? Нет, не отвечай. Дело. Что тебе известно?

Глаза у него горели от возбуждения, а на обычно бледных щеках был легкий румянец, и в общем и целом он представлял собой образец здоровья.

— Похоже, это как раз одно из тех дел, которые тебе нравятся…

* * *

— Удачная встреча, сэр? — жизнерадостно спросила Антея, когда Майкрофт вернулся в комнаты, которые они временно использовали в качестве его кабинета, через два часа после того, как покинул их.

— Балаша, похоже, что я в настроении слушать твои остроты? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, бросив на нее ледяной взгляд.

— Сэр? — Антея была встревожена тем, что он назвал ее настоящее имя.

— Утро не стало совсем уж пустой тратой времени, — признал Майкрофт. — И, если я не ошибаюсь, скоро мы будем очень заняты. Но сперва я хочу уладить одно личное дело: я хотел бы встретиться с новым соседом по комнате моего брата, неким Джеймсом Максвеллом. Он врач в Бартсе, только-только получил диплом. В каком-нибудь дорогом ресторане. Настолько претенциозном, насколько только найдешь.

* * *

Шерлок не успел вовремя захлопнуть дверь в квартиру, чтобы не пустить внутрь стоявшего на пороге Майкрофта.

— Доброе утро. Обустраиваешься? — бодро спросил Майкрофт, проходя в захламленную обшарпанную гостиную, стены которой были оклеены обоями еще семидесятых годов, а окна давно рассохлись и едва закрывались.

— Да, если не считать того, что мне больше не с кем делить стоимость аренды.

— Сожалею. Средства твоего трастового фонда покроют аренду, пока ты не найдешь нового соседа. Хотя почему ты хочешь жить на Монтагю-стрит…

— Мне здесь нравится, — упрямо сказал Шерлок.

— Нет, не нравится.

— Если бы не сунул свой длинный нос в мои дела…

— Шерлок, он продал тебя меньше, чем за пять минут. Причем за смешные деньги.

Шерлок вздохнул и плюхнулся в плетеное кресло, подняв облако пыли.

— Он оказался идиотом, — сказал он. — Мы могли бы поделить эти деньги. Со мной все в порядке, — добавил он.

— Ничуть не сомневаюсь.

— Тогда я не представляю, зачем ты задержался. Если надеешься, что я тебя покормлю, ты заблуждаешься.

— У меня есть для тебя работа.

— Скучно.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Да, особенно учитывая, что ты не представляешь, что это за работа.

— Порази меня.

— Ты помнишь Марту Фишер?

— Конечно. Она была моей… нашей няней. Хотя меня она всегда любила больше, — самодовольно сказал Шерлок.

— Да, да. Ты помнишь, почему она уволилась?

— Потому что вышла замуж. Хотя почему она должна была для этого перестать быть моей няней…

— Не ной. Я тебя предупреждал, что забота о ком-то — не преимущество.

— Кто сказал о заботе? Она не так жаловалась на мои эксперименты, как остальные няни. С ней все в порядке? — резко спросил Шерлок.

— Она неудачно вышла замуж. Льюис Хадсон, ее муж, в настоящий момент находится в Федеральной тюрьме Флориды. Его ждет смертная казнь.

— И она хочет, чтобы я его спас. Предсказуемо.

— Как раз наоборот: она хочет, чтобы ты обеспечил его казнь. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Шерлок, заинтересовавшись, откинулся на спинку кресла, и, взяв в руки кончик пояса своего шелкового халата, начал задумчиво мотать им.

— Мне понадобятся деньги, — сказал он. — Скорее всего, много. И я отказываюсь лететь не бизнес-классом.

Майкрофт передал ему кредитку.

— Вот. Общайся с американцами уважительно.

— Зачем? Ты меня все равно спасешь.

— Если только не поддамся искушению оставить тебя там, — сухо отозвался Майкрофт.

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.

— У тебя новый любовник, — сказал он ни с того ни с сего.

— Я в курсе, — сообщил Майкрофт, смирившись с тем, что рано или поздно Шерлок узнает правду, и бросил ему новый Блэкберри. — Там все нужные тебе контакты. Самолет вылетает в 9.40 сегодня вечером. Вот все необходимые документы.

— Почему такая спешка?

— Она очень взволнована. Точнее, в ужасе, — поправился Майкрофт. — Ты возьмешься за это дело?

На секунду Шерлок даже забыл притвориться недовольным и раздраженным.

— Конечно. А теперь отвали, мне еще надо собраться, — добавил он уже привычным тоном.

Когда Майкрофт поднялся на ноги, Шерлок спросил:

— Моя скрипка все еще у тебя?

— Разумеется. Хочешь забрать ее?

— Не сейчас, позже. Возможно, когда вернусь. Я дам тебе знать.

Майкрофт кивнул и ушел, помахав на прощание зонтом.

Только отчаянное желание Шерлока получить новое дело помешало ему увидеть очевидное. Если против Хадсона найдутся дополнительные улики, это приведет к новому суду, что будет означать, что он проживет еще несколько лет. Само собой, Майкрофт мог бы позаботиться о том, чтобы Хадсона казнили хоть на следующий день, но то, как миссис Хадсон мгновенно расслабилась, узнав, что за это дело возьмется ее любимчик, было именно тем, что требовалось Шерлоку в настоящий момент. И, потом, дополнительные улики против Хадсона не помешают в любом случае: даже в камере смертников бывали несчастные случае, а американцы были должны Майкрофту.

  


* * *

[1] «Черная гадюка» (Blackadder) — английский ситком с Роуэном Аткинсоном в главной роли. «У меня есть хитрый план»‒ любимая фраза подручного главного героя.

[2] Библ. Долгожитель, жил около тысячи лет.

[3] His Master's Voice . Британская компания, начиналась как звукозаписывающая, продавала под своей маркой телевизоры и радио, сейчас в основном продает аудио- и видеодиски и пр.


End file.
